Come What May
by Gwendolyn Fairfax
Summary: With marriage, war, and everything in between, Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin will have to find that come what may, there will always be love in a world that is falling apart. Post HBP. Please read and review!
1. Love denied blights the soul

Chapter One: Love denied blights the soul we owe to God.

Sleep was not coming easy to soothe Remus' troubled mind. It was very early in the morning but all he could think about would be that upcoming night and the changes that it would bring. Remus Lupin was no stranger to changes, but something like this… He shuddered suddenly under his sheets. He could not have realized his life had come down to this one night. He rolled over in his bed and tried to make sleep come to him. He closed his eyes, but all he could think about was her.

_I wonder if she is just as nervous as I am?_ He thought gently to himself. He had a thought of a very nervous woman lying in her own bed, miles away, thinking about this next night as well; thinking about him. But then he thought to himself, _No, she would never be nervous about something like this. She has wanted this from the day she met me._ A grin cross his prematurely lined face. Merlin, how she had made his life more bearable, and much easier to accept not only what she gave to him, but in helping to accept himself.

Remus turned over in his bed again looking around at the dark room around him. There was not much to the room, except for a few things his parents had left him when they had passed away, and a few of his most favorite books. Books were something that could never betray him, something that would welcome him always with open arms to be only he, lost in the pages of fantasy. Yes, books had been his constant companions, especially in the years following James and Lilly's deaths. He was consumed by the safety they gave him and the way they could take away his pain of living.

But that was before he had met her. Books no longer seem to hold the same meaning because the source of comfort and safety he had felt holding copies of the classics, he suddenly found in the arms of a young witch who stole his whole heart and soul. He couldn't believe it at first. Someone who had so much in her life, which was always so vivacious and had an optimistic view on all parts of life, could be truly in love with someone like him. Who was poor, and dangerous, and could not be trusted, in society and in the home. But she did. And the thought that someone came to use him as a support system scared him. He could never be trusted by anyway besides the Maurders, and here was this young woman who saw only stability and comfort with him.

Their first kiss was something like a dream, that left the whole body numb and wanting more. She had been the one to promote the kiss, because Remus never had the nerve to try and ignite any sort of passion between them. And once he had kissed her soft warm, pink, lips, he could no longer help himself from wanting so much more from her. She could only be described as eager in wanting what Remus was willing to give her. He was glad that she was so forward because if she had not kissed him on that cold winter day, they could have been stuck in a circle, flirting with each other, giving each other subtle hints, but never doing anything about the feelings they both shared with each other.

The next few months were all a cloud of happiness that was spent finding an empty space to kiss each other with the ravenous force of a starving man. Soon they took their relationship to finding other places to explore, both geographically and of the body. And soon in the incredible throws of passion, they both professed their love for each other. When he heard these words pass her lips he could have died happily just then. A woman was in love with him, completely and utterly in love with him. It was real and it carried the promise of love forever. And what gave Remus the most joy with those simple yet mighty words was the fact he could easily love this woman till the end of his days. He was worried however, of their age difference, of how he could not financially support them, or how he could have the potential of becoming a killer. But his doubts and fears were quickly put aside by the look in her eyes or in her kiss.

But just as they couldn't be happier, the most terrible of tragedies struck them both with the force of a cannon. The death of their dearest friend, Sirius Black, was almost too much to bear in the first hours of coming to terms with his death. Remus saw first hand what a night of rash decisions and mistakes could do, and he did not want that for her. Suddenly all those fears of the previous months took on new meaning, and were not as easily quelled as they had been before. Sirius rushed out to defend the person he loved the most, and sacrificed himself. What if Remus was in danger and Nymphadora came running out to his rescue? No, he couldn't let that happen. Her death would push him over the edge of all coping and reason. So he pushed her away, giving her the most realistic excuses that he could think of. But she didn't buy them, not for a moment, because all the while, he could never look her in eye.

So while Remus was shivering in a dark hole in the ground, with the creatures he had to become associated with, she went through the worst year of her life. The pain that she felt that year could only be doubled within Remus. His entire body ached for her and wanting her gentle touch. But he avoided her, at meetings, in the Burrow, wherever he thought she could be found, and by doing so pushed the memories of the happiness they had felt, just a year before hand. He ignored her owls, reading them but never responding. At first they were pleas to find out what she had done wrong. He would smile bitterly when he first read these. The only thing that she had ever done to him was showing him exactly what he could lose when irrational thoughts were put to actions. Soon her owls became those of wanting and of the knowledge he wanted her just as badly as she had wanted him. Remus would burn these quickly because he didn't want to hear her say these things. It made it all more terrible to leave her in this state of agony. He could not think of seeing her again because to walk away from her again would be even more terrible and would tear him so deeply apart he could not bear to think of what he would become afterwards.

But they did meet again. On a night full of nervous wondering, she confronted him, right in the halls of Hogwarts, while they were supposed to be patrolling. She was on the brink of tears, looking more warn for wear than Remus had ever seen her. She was asking him again and again, to her once and for all tell her that if he could push her away this forcefully that he must not love her anymore.

"Look me in the eye Lupin, and tell me that you don't love me anymore!" She finally said, tearfully cornering him in a darken hallway.

"Nymphadora, I can't say that too you," he had finally admitted, and back away from her tear stained face. But before either of them could say anything screams were coming down the corridor and they both left to help the battle that was on going on.

That night was unlike anything either of them had encountered. People were dead, scarred, bruised and forced to see things that no one ever wanted in such a sacred place. Dumbledore had left the world in a haze of surprise and sorrow that everyone was lost. And right there in the hospital wing, in the wake of this miserable haze, she confronted him again, no longer in a private setting were he could try to push her away again without anyone seeing how much pain it caused him to do so. Here, out in the open in front of a grieving family and Harry. Not to mention Minerva McGonagall. He again tried to force his excuses back at her, giving the whole room a glimpse at what torture he had been inflicting on the young woman for a year now.

They stood in silence for a few moments, before she left the room holding a hand to her heart. Molly Weasley had scolded him like he was a three year old, and Arthur merely gave him a look. Not wanting to hear the words he already new to be true, he went after the young woman. He didn't know what to say to make up for what he had done. And has he was calling her name to stop her from walking out the front door, she slowly turned around to see him and something clicked in his head. _How could I have been so foolish? Love knows nothing of rank or riverbank, and can drive two souls in a beautiful union, and it is unchangeable as nature itself._ He took giant strides toward her, hesitated about what he was about to say, thought better of it, and

kissed her.

He kissed her what felt like seasons. And standing there in the Great Hallway, with everyone to see them, she kissed him back. It was there Remus knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this woman. And even in the wake of such a terrible tragedy, Remus saw what love really was. Finally they exhaled parting from each other's lips as they breathed deeply in together, Remus holding her head in his hands.

"I love you Nymphadora Tonks, please forgive an old man of his terrible mistake of leaving you for a moment."

"You have a lot of time to make up for Professor, but I think that by starting here, you may be able to pay off your debt by Christmas."

"Well then, there is no time like the present." He said smiling down into her glowing face, and finding an indescribable strength between them, they left the hall that bore all the marks of the sadness and despair, still so raw in each other's minds, and went to start their life together.

Tonks had taken Remus back with open arms. She knew that he had suffered just as she had in that year they had lost with one another. And she did not question him for his suddenly understanding of their love. All that she did ask of him was to never doubt how they felt about each other. And that come what may, she would always love him, just as he was.

Remus finally found sleep thinking about the kiss that had restarted everything for them. And now, on the eve of their wedding to one another, he thought sleepily, not for the first time that day, how he could have been so lucky.


	2. I did not know how much I loved you

Chapter Two: Yes, you were deceived, for I did not know how much I loved you

After their year from being apart, it was clear that neither of them could find the strength to be apart from each other ever again. It didn't take long for them to find their own flat to share with one another, outside the busy streets of London. And it was soon after they begin living together and finding out each other for who they truly were, did Remus have enough courage to ask the one question that would change both of their lives forever. He had everything planned out for that evening in late September. He made the reservation at their favorite Muggle restaurant, had flowers waiting for her at work with a private note giving her the time and place, and the ring.

The ring had once belonged to his grandmother, and it was the only thing Remus could ever remember about her. She was a very elderly woman when Remus was born, and when Remus grew into a very curious child; the ring always fascinated him. It was a large, old fashion ring that some may describe as a festive cocktail ring. It had a large oval diamond in the middle, surrounded by small sapphires. What had really struck Remus as interesting when he was younger was how much it sparkled. It never seemed to fade over time, and even up to the time of his grandmother's death, the ring was always shinning.

His grandmother never had a wedding ring of her own because she was never married when she gave birth to Remus' mother, causing quite the scandal back in her time. When his grandmother had passed away, the ring went to Remus' mother, who very rarely wore it. When Remus saw it coming out of his mother's closet he knew that it was a very special occasion. The last time that he had seen her wear it was when his parents had played host to the gentlemen in his father's work.

Remus was forced to spend the night away from the party with a young babysitter who spent most of her time snogging her boyfriend she had snuck over than watching Remus. Remus didn't mind however, he was used to being alone. After he had been bitten, his parents seemed to find him, repulsive. Not that they didn't love him, because he always knew that they would. But they were repulsed of what his father had done to displease Greyback and ruining the chances of a normal life for their only son. At first they had tried to act like everything was normal, but after his first transformation, that tactic could no longer be used. So they resorted to ignoring the problem, and when the full moon approached, they didn't seem to care and left him alone until the next day when his mother would find him huddled in some corner, bloody, and wiped him clean again. Remus did not blame them for the way they treated him. He knew that living with a werewolf as a son had to be one of the most challenging adventures any couple could take on.

Remus took the small black box that held the ring in it out of the closet and opened it carefully. Time seemed to be kind to the antique ring, which looked exactly as Remus had remembered it from his youthful days. He looked down at his watch and noticed that he had just over an hour before he needed to meet Dora. He showered and changed, putting on his best button down shirt, and his freshly pressed pants and slipped the black box into his coat pocket.

Remus apparated a little further down from the restaurant taking his time to walk slowly, trying to stop his stomach from doing flip-flops.

Finally, the loud chime of the clock tower told him that it was seven o'clock, and not wanting to be late, walked toward the front door of the restaurant. He was greeted by the hostess and told her the name that he had placed the reservation under. He was taken to a table that was closest to the window that over looked the river. He ordered a bottle of red wine from the waiter and looked out onto the river. It was gleaming in the last rays of sunlight on that autumn evening. The wine was brought back to the table with no sign of Nymphadora in sight. He thought about calling her, but he didn't want to appear pushy. He sipped the wine and was nearly through with his first glass when a loud crash announced the arrival of his soon to be fiancé.

"Remus, I am so sorry I am late, but Kingsley kept me after work to catch up on some Order business I have been putting off for a while." She said, swooping in to give him a swift kiss on the cheek before sitting down. "Why don't you look nice, is that a new shirt?" She said, taking her coat off.

"No, I just haven't wore it in a while. It's one of my better shirts," Remus said pouring her a glass of wine.

"Darling, I told you, I need to take you shopping, but you never seem to want to come with me."

"Because I'm afraid I will come out of the store wearing a torn Weird Sisters t-shirt, and trying to look younger than I really am."

"And I've told you that I'm the only one in this relationship who will be wearing t-shirts." She said with a smile. "I know how much you like your Oxford button downs, but really dear, we should try and just get you some new ones. The ones you've had are ages old."

"I know, but they hold sentimental value to me Dora," Remus said thoughtfully.

"Well, to each his own, I suppose." She said holding the wine glass up and take a long draft from it.

"So what did King want you do to after work?" He asked pleasantly, all the while his insides were slithering like snakes.

"Oh, something ridiculous. You know how Harry, Ron and Hermione are out at the moment looking for the horror… hoer, whatever they're called?"

"Yes," Remus said, already painfully aware how Harry was out all alone looking for dark pieces of Voldemort's soul.

"Well, King wants some of the Order people to try and help the boy out. And he thought that he might have been on to something at Grimmauld Place. He thought this old locket that was in one of the cabinets had been one of them. So he had spent an hour trying to find a way to open it up, but no go. So he drags me out there and tries to help him open the silly thing. I mean really, it looked like something my dear great auntie would have wore to one of her many grand balls. It was so over the top with some silly Slytherin engraving in it. Ridiculous."

"Well, who knows, maybe Voldemort gave it to her as a sort of enticement for joining with the Death Eaters."

"I doubt it," Dora said with a laugh. "I don't see Voldemort as the jewelry sort. Anyway I was getting right mad at him by the end. I left with him still trying to pry the silly thing open. God, I've been thinking about you all day, and just wanting to get my hands on you…" she said with a very seductive smile, rubbing his hands on the table. "Why don't we just skip dinner and get a nice hot bath together?"

Remus moved his hands away from hers, placing them into his lap. This night was not as he would have wanted it to. They were suppose to have a nice meal together, split some dessert, and then maybe after the meal was over, he could try and propose to her.

"Um, Dora, aren't you hungry? I would think after a long day you would be famished."

"Not really, not that I wasn't pleased to get your invitation Remus. I must say I was the envy of all the female workers today to have flowers sent to me at work. They all think that you're such a sweetheart."

"Well, you know me. I'm a hopeless romantic who wants nothing more than to spoil the woman he loves."

"Oh, Remus, when you say things like that it just makes me want you even more." She said, moving closer into the table so that their faces were very close. Luckily Remus was saved the pain of coming up with a response when the waiter arrived to place their orders.

The rest of the evening passed with light conversation and lots of laughter. Remus thought that they should have started the night like this, but no matter. When the plates were cleared and the waiter came back to ask them if they wanted dessert, it was Nymphadora who spoke up for them. "No, I think we'll be having some dessert at home." She gave Remus that same seductive smile she had given him earlier that evening, and Remus had no other response than to smile back at her. They paid the bill and left the restaurant hand and hand. The town was completely illuminated in the dark night, and they strolled through the streets looking into the windows of shops. Soon Dora was leaning her head on Remus' shoulder and yawning most dramatically.

"I think its time to put me to bed Remus, why don't we go home now?"

"Yes, but Dora, we don't have to go to bed right away. Besides, there is something that I need to ask you first."

"Well, alright Remus, and then we're going to bed, it's been a very long day."

They apparated back to their tiny flat, and as they walked in, saw that there was a note waiting for them. Remus started to go over to read it but was caught by Dora's impatient kisses.

"Oh, why don't you just leave that for tomorrow. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages Remus, and I want to do some catching up." Again she flashed him a mischievous grin as she place kisses up and down his jaw line, starting to undo the front buttons of his shirt.

"Well sweetheart, I had been underground these past few days…"

"I know, you've been away for too long…"

"Um, darling, not that I am not thoroughly enjoying this, but I think we just have to stop for a second." Dora did as he asked and looked up at him worried.

"You're not sick or something are you?"

"No, no, not sick, but I just," he cleared his throat wondering how on earth he was going to go about doing this. "Nymphadora, we've been through a lot together-"

"Oh no, you're not breaking up with me are you?"

"What? Oh Merlin no! Why did you ever think that I would want to break up with you?"

"Because usually when a guy starts off with 'we've been through a lot together' they mean 'the sex has been great, but I want to move on' and break things off."

"Dora, I meant what I said to you that day after Dumbledore's death. I love you, and I really could not spend the rest of my life with anyone else. And that is what I want to talk to you, is the rest of our lives." Nymphadora seem to have a shrewd suspicion of what was going on but certainly was not suspecting the next few words out of this man's mouth.

"Nymphadora Tonks, as I started to say, we have been through so much together, and I want you to know, that you are my entire world, and nothing would give me more happiness than to spend the rest of my life with you." Remus went down on one knee while Tonks gasped and put both of her hands to her mouth. "Nymphadora, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Tonks gave a little squeal before flooding him kisses all over his face, and knocking him back on the floor.

"Can I take that as a yes?"

"Oh Remus, yes, yes, yes! A thousand times yes!" she said in between her fervent kissing.


	3. A Stolen Season

Chapter 3: This is not a life… It is a stolen season Disclaimer: I know, i know, this story sounds just like something Rowling would write doesn't it? well sorry to say i am no such woman. thanks to those who have reviewed, i always appreciate encouragement! so please be kind and review! to the person who emailed question about the proposal, yes.. that was the way my fiance proposed to me (i know, i'm a very lucky girl)

Nymphadora was lying down in her bed unable to sleep. She had spent the night over at the Burrow because it was "bad luck" to see the bride before her wedding.

The wedding. Those were the most wonderful words anyone could have ever said to her, and to think that in no less than twenty-four hours, they would be husband and wife. She would have Remus all to herself for ages and ages. She smiled in the darkness and hugged her pillow tightly. It had not been an easy road where they were today. There was a piece of regulation at the Ministry that had to be amended, and if only Dumbledore was still around because he would have been able to put an end to the whole rubbish business in the first place. _It was stupid, werewolves not being able to marry_, Nymphadora thought. _I just hope our loophole will work out in the end_.

Nymphadora frowned slightly because she was a little worried about who would be attending the wedding in the first place. They had both agreed that it would be best to have a small ceremony because a marriage between a werewolf and a witch would draw a lot of publicity. So they thought that family, close friends, and a few Order members would attend their sun set wedding on the Hogwarts grounds would be the perfect arrangement. Remus was almost insistent about having the wedding at Hogwarts because it was the one place he had always felt the happiest, and to have one of the most joyful days of his life at the place that brought him joy in his youth, it seemed ideal. Minerva had agreed at once to it because security was tight, and she could never say no to her favorite couple.

Nymphadora rolled over on her bed and heard the quiet breathing of Hermione and Ginny, who had wanted to spend the night with her having girl talk and discussing what life would be like as husband and wife. Poor Ginny, she had had a pretty rough year. Hogwarts had reopened, but the attendance was the worst in years with the lack of Dumbledore. Her parents had insisted that she return so she could continue her education. Ron, Hermione and Harry, continuing with their plan of finding pieces of Voldemort's soul, did not come back, despite Molly's pleading and tears. They had ventured out on their own, despite many people, including Remus and Tonks, asking to come with them. But Harry merely said this was something that he had to do on his own, and he could not risk the lives of more people than was necessary. It was clear that Harry did not want people coming with him, even Ron and Hermione, but it was something that they had to do. He had spend the past year leading up to the wedding in strange corners of the world looking for anything that might lead them to another clue.

They had come back to the burrow on this day in late May, just for the wedding, because Remus had insisted that he was to be Harry's best man. Harry could not refuse his old Professor's last wish and agreed to come back to the Burrow for a few days before heading out again. They came home looking thinner, and older than when they had left. Molly fused terribly over them and kept them with a ready supply of food. Ginny had cried terribly when she saw Harry, and what had happened to him over the course of the year. Nymphadora knew that things were not over between them, and it never would be. Harry spent much of this time quietly sitting with Ginny in front of the fireplace talking about everything that had happened. Nymphadora watched their interaction between them and saw the same kind of love and comfort within each other, like there was between her and Remus. She wondered then, watching them silently, if there was going to be another wedding to plan in the future.

---------

The next morning it seemed like everyone was busy doing something. Tonks woke up late after falling asleep at the very early hours in the morning. She felt like she could have slept in later, but Molly's enticing aroma of breakfast woke her up in an instant. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was quarter past twelve. The wedding was in less than six hours and she smiled. She couldn't wait to become Mrs. Remus Lupin. She walked down stairs in her t-shirt and boxer shorts, playing with her bright pink hair.

"Good morning dear," Molly Weasley said, smiling at her disheveled appearance.

"Nymphadora, you're not wearing you're hair like that are you?" said the unpleasant voice of Andromeda Tonks.

"No, mother, I haven't decided how to wear my hair today."

"Well, really, you haven't thought about it at all? That's my Nymphadora for you, leaving everything to the last minute. Like telling me about this engagement." She said, giving her daughter a scolding look over her cup of coffee.

"I tried to mother," Tonks said, emphasizing her last word. "But someone wouldn't listen to a word I was saying when I brought Remus over."

"I had a cold, I told you, and my ears were all… blocked." her mother said, blushing slightly.

"Andromeda, why don't we go upstairs and try and figure out what we will do with her hair." Molly said, stopping Nymphadora from making a smart retort at her mother.

"Yes, of course Molly." She said pleasantly.

"Tonks, dear, you have some breakfast, and your mother and I will go upstairs and make sure we have your dress all nicely laid out. I told the girls to head over to Hogwarts and help the boys with setting up the reception area."

"Thanks Molly," Tonks said, grabbing a piece of toast and a cup of coffee. She watched the two women leaving, talking in low voices so Tonks couldn't hear them. Usually, she had gotten along with her mother very well. But ever since she told them about Remus, and what he was, her mother rarely had a nice word to say to her. Tonks could not say with full honesty that it did not bother her, but to not have her regular Sunday chats with her mother was a little disappointing. Her father on the other hand, thought that Remus was a really great guy, and couldn't be happier for them both. He really didn't seem to mind as much as Andromeda that Remus was a werewolf. He seemed to remember Remus Lupin as the quiet kid who would hang out with Sirius during their Hogwarts years.

Tonks almost laughed when her father said that when Remus went to Hogwarts, along with Sirius and James, Ted was in his seventh year. Remus didn't find this thought comforting because it merely gave Andromeda something more to huff about where Remus was concerned.

"I mean, really dear. You could do so much better for yourself. Think about your poor mother here." Andromeda had said tearfully to Tonks when she had brought Remus over to announce their engagement. "I mean, you will never have children, and if you do, they're going to be under the constant threat of being eaten by their father!"

"Mother! How could you say that?" Tonks had yelled back at Andromeda. "Remus is the gentlest man I know, and he would never do anything to endanger my life or the lives of our children. And even if we do decide to have children, who says we're going to like you see them?"

"Nymphadora, please don't say that. Your mother is just in a bit of shock right now," Ted had tried to say, but it was no use. Nymphadora took Remus by the hand and left the house.

Yes, it had been quite a road they had traveled to reach here. And there was of course another obstacle to overcome: the Ministry.

The Ministry of Magic in the years of the Second Great War with Voldemort had changed many policies, both for the good and for the bad. One of these, promoted by none other than Percy Weasley was a new regulation that werewolves could not marry, to other werewolves or normal witches or wizards. Nymphadora had protest strongly against it, along with other families who had a member, or two members who had a werewolf for relative. The protest did not work that day and the bill had passed into law "for the protection of human kind." The only thing that kept Remus and Nymphadora from postponing their wedding was they could argue that Nymphadora was not a normal human being. This was their only defense, and if it didn't hold up in a court, than they both could be looking at time in Azkaban, not to mention the possibility Tonks losing her job at the Ministry.

Tonks put her plate in the sink and walked slowly back up to her room. Her mother and Mrs. Weasley had put her dress out on the newly made bed and were organizing the makeup on her dresser.

"Oh, Tonks dear, good," Molly said spotting her come in. "We were just wondering what color hair you decided on wearing today. Your mother seems to want your natural hair color."

"It is your wedding day after all, and I think her future husband should be marrying the real you, not a fake imitation."

"Mother, my real hair is plain, much to plain for this day. It needs to be something special. I was thinking about wearing it a deep brunette color." Tonks scrunched up her face and made her hair longer, coming to below her bust, the color a rich chocolate brown color, curling slightly at the ends.

"Oh, that looks lovely dear, don't you agree Andromeda?" Mrs. Weasley said placing a hand to her chest.

"Yes, lovely." Andromeda said, with a forced smile.

"Now, I don't know if you want to wait until we get to Hogwarts to put on your dress, or if we put it on here."

"I think that I will wait until we go over there, because Merlin only knows what I will do it between here and Hogwarts."

Tonks went over to put the dress delicately back on the hanger before putting it into the dress bag and zippering it up. She smiled at the two women watching her.

"Well, I'm afraid there is nothing to do here, but wait. So why don't we head over to see what the kids have put together while we were gone." Molly said, returning her smile.

"Good idea, Tonks said going to put on some pants before something her mother said caught her attention.

"Molly, why don't you go down and pack us some lunch for the kids and everyone before we go over. I need to have a word with Nymphadora." Molly left the room looking slightly worried about the two being left alone.

"Nymphadora-" Andromeda had began.

"Save it, mother. I don't need to hear that you don't approve. Remus and I are going to get married and its final."

"Yes, but please, just think about this for one moment. I don't want my only child going through the hardships that you are going to face when you marry this man. He is a werewolf for Merlin's sake, and-"

"And a good man. He is everyone that I could ever want in someone, and if you can't see that than I don't see why should just leave and not be at my wedding today."

"Nymphadora, I'm looking out for your best interest. I mean, what if you two decide to have children? What are the others going to say about a werewolf with kids? Your children are going to be looked down on society and no one will want to come to call because their mothers will be too afraid of them mixing with a family who accept werewolves."

"Mother, when the time comes when we discuss children in depth, I will tell you what we will do. But for now, can't you just enjoy the fact that your only child is getting married to a man that loves her deeply? I mean I thought that was what every parent wants out of life of their children."

"Yes, dear, I do want that, but I want you to be able to live a normal life."

"Mother, my life has never been normal." Tonks said with a bitter smile. "My life will never BE normal. So why don't you put on a smile and face the fact that I'm getting married to a man, and not a werewolf. Because that is the way that I see Remus; like a man, not just as the creature he becomes once a month."

"You really do love him don't you?" Andromeda said after a while. She gave her daughter a small smile.

"Yes, I do." Tonks said, seeing her mother finally give in to what she had been saying all along.

"Alright, well then lets go to Hogwarts to get you married." Andromeda said with a genuine smile.

"Thank you, mum." Nymphadora said going over and giving her mother a hug. "I'm glad you can finally see what he means to me."

"You know, I guess I really shouldn't complain. You could be marrying a man with long wild hair, several large piercings and clad entirely in leather complete with a whip."


	4. As Unchangeable as Nature

Chapter 4: As Unchangeable as Nature 

A/N: Sorry for not posting this chapter sooner! I have had most of it saved onto my computer for a while now, but haven't found the time to post it! You have no idea how hectic getting a wedding together is (April 8th… the countdown is on!)

I won't be posting probably until after the 15th because I will be in Egypt for my honeymoon (a place I have ALWAYS wanted to see, having wanting in 3rd grade to be an Egyptologist… I know I was a little weird back in the day, but who didn't go through an awkward stage). But please have fun reading this chapter and as always be kind and review!

By the time Nymphadora, Molly and a newly awaken Andromeda had walked out the door it was almost two o'clock and Molly was going crazy. They had to apparate into Hogsmede because the castle was still being protected by all its magical spells and enchantments. Professor McGonagall had allowed those coming from Hogsmede to take the school carriages to the castle. Not many people were going to be in attendance for their sunset wedding, but that was the way that they had both wanted it. Both to avoid the publicity and because they thought their special day should be shared by the people who wanted to be witness to it the most.

"Nymph!" came a loud cry as she got out of the old carriage. Dora looked around to see the face of the Weasley's second eldest son, Charlie.

"Oh, Charlie! You could make it after all!" She said giving her old friend a big hug. "I thought that the birth of a new dragon would be keeping you away from my wedding."

"Nothing could stop me from coming back to this place," Charlie said with a smile before kissing his mother on the cheek. "Hello mum."

"Charlie, darling, we thought you weren't coming! This is such a great surprise."

"Yeah, the dragon who we had mixed breeds with actually won't be hatching for another two weeks, so I thought I didn't have anything better to do, so why not come back and see what ole Nymph was up to." Charlie gave her a wicked smile as Tonks playfully punched him on the arm.

"Like you had anything better to do. I know you wouldn't miss this for all the dragons in the world."

"No, I probably wouldn't Nymph. Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks Charlie." She said giving her old friend another hug. "Come on, let's go up to the castle and see what trouble we can do back at the school."

"You're on." Charlie said giving her a mischievous grin.

"Nymphadora, you know better than to start fooling around the castle grounds just before your wedding day!" Andromeda said, scolding her from behind.

"Mum, I was only kidding," Nymphadora said sheepishly. She knew that going around to cause some old trouble like they used to when they were kids at this school was more than cutting it close. But she thought that before she gave up her life to the ultimate statement of adulthood and maturity, she ought to do something childish before it was all over.

They walked up to the castle grounds, where a large tent could be seen, fully erected. They saw the white lawn chairs facing the large tent and saw most of the men helping to set them up in an orderly fashion.

"Bill!" Molly called out to the group. "Look, your brother took time out to come and see everyone. Ron, Fred, George, why don't you stop for a moment to come say hi!" Suddenly a group of red headed men came bounding over to greet their newest arrival, leaving Andromeda and Tonks quite out of the picture.

"Come on dear, why don't we get you set up in one of the classrooms so we can fit you into your dress." Andromeda Tonks took her daughter's hand and lead her up to the castle and through the front doors, where they collided with a man whose hair was not red at all.

"Remus!" Andromeda squeaked as she put a hand over her daughter's eyes. "Close your eyes Remus, we don't need any bad luck today."

"Oh, of course not," came the reply. Nymphadora was unable to see what his reaction was to all of this, for her mother's hand was doing its job of blocking her field of vision.

"Wotcher Remus," she finally said, a bit muffled with her mother's hand expanding down past her eyes.

"Nymphadora," Remus said shortly. "Uh, fine weather we're having today. Should make for a very lovely ceremony."

"Oh yes, it should be a very pretty ceremony." She said, still with her mother's hand blocking her from seeing his face. There was an awkward pause, as neither of the two had much to say. Both had the familiar sensation of butterflies in their stomachs and could not find a word that would describe how they were feeling at that moment.

"Well, we mustn't keep you from whatever you were about to do, Remus dear." Andromeda said, leading her daughter away from the front door.

"Right, I guess I will see you later Nymphadora." Remus said, as mother and daughter walked away.

"Yes, I will see you in a few hours. I can't wait Remus!" Tonks shouted, as she was lead further away from her future husband.

"That was close!" Andromeda said as she pulled her daughter into the nearest classroom that was available. She took her hand away from Nymphadora's face and sat down at one of the desks and looked around the old classroom.

"God, the last time I have been at Hogwarts, must have been your graduation, Nymphadora. But that was outside as well. It feels very strange to be back in a classroom."

"Yeah, it does. So, are you going to help me into this dress or not?"

After much pulling and prodding, the vintage dress Tonks had found at an old Muggle store was fully fitted and hugging the young Auror in a way that was most agreeable with her slender frame.

"You look so lovely Nymphadora," Andromeda said with a few tears in her eyes.

"Thanks mum," Nymphadora said, examining her reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall. There came a small knock on the door.

"Tonks?" The voice called from behind it. Andromeda hurried over to open the door and found Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley standing huddled together.

"Oh, Hermione, Ginny, you both look so pretty." Tonks said scooping the two girls into her arms. They both had chosen to put their hair up in elegant knots, and they both wore the lavender brides maid dresses they all had picked out together one afternoon in London.

"Oh no Tonks, you look so much more beautiful. That dress is really quite something." Ginny said taking in a full view of the dress that they had said would be "killer" to wear.

"Thanks, what time is it by the way?" Tonks said looking around to see if there was a clock anywhere.

"It's half past four." Hermione said. "Mrs. Weasley just wanted us to tell you that the pavilion was all set up and that master of ceremonies has just arrived."

"Mum, I still can't believe you found the guy who performed you and dad's wedding ceremony."

"Well, we owe a lot to him, for doing our ceremony in the middle of the night. You know, running away and eloping sounds romantic, but when in fact, it's just impossible to actually go out and find someone willing to do it." Andromeda said with a slight smile on her face. "Yes, no one was really keen about marrying off the product of the Black family with a Muggle-born wizard. The scandal I'm sure that would have ensued. Your grandmother and your great-aunt would have made sure of that."

"Well, at least you two are finally getting married." Ginny said happily. "I still can't believe that it has taken you this long to finally take the initiative and do it."

"I know it's been too long." Tonks said. "But we needed to find the perfect time to go ahead and have the ceremony. Because we didn't want to do it too soon after your brother's wedding, and we needed to find a time that worked out for Remus' mission, and with all my duties at the ministry. And of course, we needed Ron, Harry and you Hermione home, because both Remus and I wanted all of you to be part of our wedding."

Hermione blushed slightly, and looked pointedly down at the floor. "I'm sorry Tonks, that we haven't been home sooner. It just gets so crazy now with tracking down parts of- well you know." She said looking up slightly over at Andromeda, who didn't seem to find the conversation they were having of any interested and took to painting her fingernails the shade of light pink her dress was made out of.

"I know Hermione, and I don't blame you in the least for anything. I think what you and Harry and Ron are doing is fantastic. I just wish that I could help you out more."

"Well, don't worry, I have tried to help out, but no one seems to want to take it." Ginny said, patting her friend on the shoulder. Hermione Granger seemed to have aged twenty years since Tonks had last seen her. She seemed almost too mature, with her hair pulled back, and worry lines crease her face_. It was all because of the war_, Tonks thought sadly. She wished that she could take away some of her young friend's pain, because she knew that Hermione had to be the strong, sensible one in their group, especially for Harry.

"Well, why don't we go spying on the boys before we have to start moving down to the pavilion before the ceremony starts?" Tonks asked earnestly, looking at the two girls.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Nymphadora dear." Andromeda said speaking for the first time the two young girls had come into the room.

"Mum you ruin all the fun."

"Dear, if it is really half past four, you're wedding is going to be starting in a little over in hour to catch the sunset. And we have to go and take pictures with your father before everything starts. And I think that you should go over your vows."

"My vows?" Nymphadora said, her voice shaking only just slightly. Her cheeks turned a delicate shade of pink and looked anywhere but at her mother.

"Nymphadora Tonks, please tell me that you have written out your vows!"

"Well, I haven't written them out per se-" Tonks had started. Ginny giggled a little behind her hand, and Hermione gave Tonks the same look her mother was now giving her.

"Nymphadora, you sit down right now and put into the most elegant words you can think of about why you are marrying this man. I'm going to come back here in a half-an-hour with your father and we will go over what you have written."

"Yes, mum," Tonks, said slumping down into a desk, and conjuring up a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Nice one Tonks," Ginny said, as Andromeda left the room muttering under her breath about the sanctity of marriage.

"I had thought about what I was going to say, I just, never wrote them down." Tonks said, starring down on at the blank piece of parchment.

"Well, you had better come up with something fast, because knowing Professor Lupin, he'll have come up with some long speech." Hermione said, drawing up a chair next to Tonks.

"Oh I know, I think I stumbled upon them one day in our flat a few weeks ago. I thought it was some Muggle poetry he had written down, before realizing the title of the 'poem' was the date of our wedding."

"Well, there you go, we need to think up of something that will be pleasant to the ear, as well as conveying all the reasons why you love Lupin." Ginny said, taking the other side of Tonks to help her write out her long forgotten vows.

"Hmm, I don't know where to begin with how to describe my love for Remus Lupin."

"That would be a good opening line," Ginny said, pointing to the blank piece of parchment. "You can put, 'I have no way to describe exactly how I feel about Remus Lupin.' It's cheesy but it will make my mum bust out in tears."

"As much as I would love to see your mother in tears Ginny," Tonks said giving the young woman a sarcastic look. "I want what I have to say original and meaningful. Not some cheesy line found in any work of fiction."

"Well, how do you propose to start off with your vows?"

"I have no idea." Tonks said sadly looking down at the blank piece of paper. "Maybe I'll just make them up off the top of my head when the master of ceremonies asks for vows to be exchanged. You know me, improvisation is a specialty of mine." And with a flourish, Tonks chucked the never used piece of parchment into the wastebasket, and smiled pleasantly at the skeptics looks on the two girls' faces.

Please be kind and review! Everything and anything is appreciated! Next time I'll be writing I'll be a married woman!


	5. Vanity and Pride

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, therefore I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter empire, except for the thoughts of a hormonal charged 24 year old.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who responded while I was gone, and thank you so much for the Congratulations! That's the best wedding present I have gotten, apart from a little surprise that will be arriving in the next six months or so… My wedding went off without a hitch (apart from the flower girl crying for her mum as she went down the aisle). I'm back in London now, after spending an extra week in Cairo. James and I loved it and I highly suggest if you have the means to travel, spending time at the ancient pyramids could not be any more fascinating or exotic. I'm back in London now and ready to keep writing! So please be kind and review!

Chapter Five:

Vanity and pride are likewise made a show

As the day was drawing to a close, the sun slowly setting in the western sky, a small congregation was gathered around a small white tent watching as two people consented to give their lives whole-heartedly to each other.

"And, now, before we have these two intertwined with one another, I believe they have prepared some vows they would now like to share with the congregation." The master of ceremonies looked over at Remus and then to Nymphadora. "So, who would like to go first?"

There was an appreciative chuckle from the crowd as Nymphadora looked up to Remus with expectant eyes.

"I suppose that means me." Remus said, smiling to himself as he pulled out a sheet of paper from his pocket. "Nymphadora, my life had started out as moving through life in the shadows of others. I never had the urge or the power to be noticed or cared for. But that was before I had met you. You showed me that I could be more than just old Remus Lupin, the dark creature. You showed me that I was more than just what had happened to me so many years ago. You showed me that I was human, despite what the ministry categorizes me. Nymphadora, you showed me how I could live life full of colour and vivacity, and I didn't need to shy away from who I really am. I love you, and I can't wait spend the rest of my life with you by my side."

Nymphadora looked at Remus with tears in her eyes, as he slid the piece of paper back into his coat pocket. Nymphadora knew that Remus spoke from his heart because he did not even look down at that silly piece of paper once. Now, it was her turn and stood looking into his kind grey eyes, and seeing the joy that shown through them found the words easily.

"Oh Remus," she started pulling his hands into her own. "I want you to know that what ever happens in our lives I will always love you. Never have I wanted to be with someone so much as you, and I think it's the other way around darling. You bring out everything good that life as to offer for me. You bring peace and comfort to a very hectic world that seems to be crumbling around us. But I know that when we are together everything comes together and has a place in this world. I love you." Nymphadora gave him a watery smile. "I really truly deeply love you." And Remus smiled back at her, his own eyes soft and moist with tears.

"Well, thank you to both of you for those words, I think everyone here has no doubt that these two should be together. Please hold together your left hands, as I repeat the ancient vows of matrimony."

With hands clasped firmly within each other, the master of ceremonies took out his wands and chanted the ancient words, used for hundred of years. Long golden gleaming lights flew out of his wand as he said the words of old lore and wrapped themselves around the couple and into their hands. They finally settled as neat gold bands on both of the couples' ring fingers.

"Well, by the magic bestowed by the Gods above, I pronounce you husband and wife." There was loud applause from the crowd and a few whistles from the Weasley twins as Remus took his new wife into his arms and kissed her boldly on the mouth. Steadying herself from the force of the kiss, Nymphadora grabbed Remus by the hand as they walked down the aisle to the loud cheering from the small crowd gathered before them. They seem to be running with full force into the safety of the school.

"Wow," Nymphadora said breathlessly as she and her husband looked at each other.

"I know, that was-" Remus said, not knowing the words as he watched his new bride catch her breath.

"Amazing. The power the bonds had was so- " Nymphadora started, as she looked back at Remus for the right words.

"Intense?" Remus supplied.

"Yes!" Nymphadora said smiling back at Remus. It was true. The magic the two had felt surging between them was the most powerful force either of them could have ever felt at that time. "So, what do we do now?"

"I know a few things I would like to do," Remus said suggestively. "But I doubt that this would be the time or place."

"Oh, just you wait Remus Lupin," Nymphadora said taking his out stretched hand and coming into his arms. "Tonight will be like nothing either of us have experienced."

"Oh really?" He said kissing her neck. "And why is that Mrs. Lupin?"

"Mmm, say that again." Nymphadora said closing her eyes at the sound of the words "Mrs. Lupin" uttered on Remus' lips.

"What would you like me to say Mrs. Lupin?" Remus asked breathlessly kissing her face, with all the tenderness and love as one would with the most treasured gift ever given.

"Oh, I wish the reception were over and we were back at our flat." She said meeting his lips with her own. Both their hearts began racing as they intensified the delicate kisses, as they soon became heated and full of longing for so much more.

"Um, Professor?" A small voice came out from somewhere behind the kissing couple. They drew apart almost instantly as they saw Hermione Granger looking thoroughly embarrassed. "Mrs. Weasley just wanted me to come and get the two of you so they could take some pictures before the reception started."

"Oh, of course, thank you Hermione. And how many times have I told you Harry and Ron to stop calling me Professor."

"Oh sorry Profess- ah, Remus." Hermione said, looking even more awkward calling her old teacher by his first name. She turned around shaking her head, and left them alone once again in the Great Hall.

"I don't think that is ever going to work darling," Nymphadora said, her smile wide and full of laughter.

"What won't work?"

"Having them call you by your first name. You were their professor, and I doubt very much if they will ever see you as anything else."

"I would have hoped by now with everything that we all have gone through together that they would see me as a friend, especially Harry. But I guess you're right, as always. I think 'The Professor' is something that I will always be connected with."

"I like you as a professor." Nymphadora said wrapping her arms around his waist, looking up into his twinkling eyes. "And some day, you will be back here teaching again." Remus kissed the top of her forehead, and looking longingly around the Great Hall.

"Yes, I guess there will always be a part of me that will want to come back here and teach. It was definitely the best job I've ever had. But I doubt very much that that opportunity will come again. Minerva has had enough to deal with this year without hiring a known werewolf once again. I was shocked she open the school this year, and that kids actually came."

"I know, I would have thought all of the parents would want their children at home in times like these."

"Well I wouldn't call it much of a school year, having to close it two months earlier and having less than one-third of the students and staff in attendance." The couple walking with arms wrapped around each other left the memories of their school days and walked out into the dark night that enclosed the grounds.

There was applause as soon as the couple left the quiet school. All of their guests had been waiting for them to emerge. Remus looked at to the beautiful scene. Close family and friends seem to be smiling, crying, laughing at the happiness that radiated from the two newlyweds. Everyone followed the two as they went out to the pavilion that was set up for the special occasion.

There were tables and chairs with large beautiful bouquets set on the clean white table clothes that surrounded a small stone floor that would be used for dancing. They were not able to find a band to play, not knowing if they could be trusted with the knowledge they were playing for a werewolf and his new wife, so they had Remus' old phonograph playing records, that were just a bit out of date, as Nymphadora constantly reminded him. Lanterns strung together illuminated the night and that enclosed the area. Large platters of homemade cooking were on a long table for the guests to enjoy. But both Remus and Nymphadora had agreed that this day was for celebrating the love for everyone there, and not to be ruined by the awkward formality of some weddings. Everything was very casual, just as they had wanted it to be.

Mrs. Weasley greeted him tearfully. "Oh Remus, everything turned out just so lovely. And Tonks dear, you looked so beautiful."

"Thank you Molly," Nymphadora said kissing her dear friend and confidante.

"Congrats Moony," Harry said coming up to his old mentor and shaking his hand heartily.

"Thank you Harry. Listen, if you have a moment, I would like to talk to you while everyone is fawning over my wife." Remus said, smiling, as all of the women seem to be smothering Nymphadora with words of wisdom and congratulations and cheeky comments.

"Of course, anything." Harry said. Harry Potter was not the boy he had once been. It was as though he went from being boy to a full-grown man in a matter of months. Remus knew the feeling all to well as having been bitten as a young boy, he had to do a lot of growing up in a short time as well. They walked for a while in silence, coming to a stop when reaching the lake. The glow from the party reach out so they were not completely in darkness, but expressions from the man and the older man could not be read with full clarity.

"Listen Harry, I first want to thank you for being here tonight. I want you to know how much it means to me for you to be here at my wedding. I have come to know you in such a short amount of time, and I feel that I have let you down some how." Remus held up his hand to silence the words that Harry had started with. "Please, let me finish what I have to say and then you can say whatever you like. I was there when you were born Harry. They wouldn't let me into the room with your mother because of what I am. I know, I know," he said to stop the indignant ranting. "Let's just say the hospital was a bit biased all those years ago. And when Sirius was named your Godfather, no one could have been happier than I was. It changed Sirius knowing that someone was depending on him, and I more than anyone knew how much he took his new appointment to heart. But I made a vow with James and Lily that in the event that Sirius for one reason or another could not take care of you, I would be more than willing to step up and take the job. Well, when Voldemort came and attacked your house, killing everyone except for you, I hid. I was scared, and I had no intention of coming back to the place where so much damage had happened. I made a promise to your parents, but I did nothing to honor that promise. I acted like an ass, and for that I apologize."

"Lupin, it doesn't matter what you did or didn't do all those years ago. All that matters is that you are here now. That's more than I can ask out of anyone, especially someone in your position." Harry said, putting a comforting hand on Remus' shoulder.

"My position? Harry, I have been hiding behind my 'position' for years now. I told myself later after everything had died down that I shouldn't try and retrieve you from your aunt and uncle's house because of my position. I told myself that no child could be safe with me because I would hurt it, whether they were my own children or the child of my two dearest friends. But now that Nymphadora has come into my life, I've seen that I can't hid anymore, that being a werewolf is just an excuse for doing something that I was too scared to do."

"Lupin, seriously, this was so long ago, and I don't blame anyone for me living with the Dursleys. Dumbledore had wanted me to be there, because it gave me the protection at that house so I would be safe."

"But you suffered there, and that was something I would never want for anyone. I know what its like to suffer in a place you would like to call home."

The young man looked at the weary eyes of his old professor.

"Lupin, lets not talk about this now, it's your wedding day! You should be celebrating and getting roaring drunk."

Remus laughed. "You know, its scary how much you just sounded like Sirius. Which brings me to my next point. Sirius."

Even in the darkness Remus could tell that Harry had stiffen greatly. It looked as though the young man was extremely uncomfortable even just hearing the sound of his godfather's name.

"What about Sirius?" he asked, his voice shaking only so slightly.

"Harry, Dumbledore told you that he had left everything in his will to you, correct?"

"Yes," Harry answered blandly.

"Well, I was there when Sirius' will was read. Sirius had devoted everything to you, and he left a note for you. I didn't read it, because I knew that it was personal. But I left at Number Twelve. I know the last thing in the world that you want to do is go back to that place and understandably so. I think you, Ron, and Hermione should go back and visit it, even if it's only for a moment to get that letter. I told Sirius before we left to go to the ministry that night that I would take the place of Godfather. Well, I would hope that we could try and have a new relationship. I know I'm definitely not as cool as Sirius, or have all of street wise wisdom he seemed to have in such abundance, and maybe you're too old for a Godfather but…"

"Lupin, nothing would give me more joy than to have you as my godfather." Harry said earnestly.

"Well, thank you Harry. I'm not trying to take the place of Sirius, its just I promised Sirius, and I have not kept many promises in my life where you are concerned, but if it would be possible I would like to start making up for it." Remus looked at Harry, who smiled at his new godfather. Harry held out his hand and the older man shook it briefly before they pulled each other into a hug.

"Well, I'm glad everything seems to be working out today." Remus said looking back at the party, whose occupants seemed to have found music to play at last. Black outlines were seen to be dancing raucously, and Remus could only be suspecting that the twins had been let loose on the dance floor.

"It really was a great ceremony. The intertwining was a really magical moment. Was that how my parents were married?"

"James and Lily? Oh no, I mean they had a master of ceremonies as Nymph and I had, but there wedding was even more low key than ours. It took place in the backyard of your grandparents' house, with a wireless for music and most of the people in attendance were already drunk there from your father's bachelor party the night before. Let's just say Sirius was not the only one who had a great appreciation for Ogden's finest."

Harry laughed, but it was quickly stifled by the shrill scream that came from the direction of the party. Remus and Harry gave each other a quick look before running at top speed toward the pavilion. As Remus came closer he could see many official looking wizards near the table holding all the food. As Remus finally came close enough to see who had decided to crash his wedding reception, he saw that they were a group of ministry officials, with Percy Weasley in the front. Nymphadora it seemed was trying to explain something to him, but his face was stony and impassive. Mrs. Weasley could be seen close by crying hysterically held up by Ginny.

"Nymph, what's going on here?" Remus said, coming up next to his wife.

"Remus J. Lupin?" The tallest of the men said, stepping in front of Percy to make his presence known.

"Yes?"

"By the order of Minister of Magic, I hear by arrest you for violating Article 626 Section 8 of the Protection of General Welfare."

"I'm afraid you are mistaken, I don't believe I have broken any laws." Remus said definitely. Nymphadora looked up to him with sad eyes.

"Were you or were you not married to a witch this evening Mr. Lupin?" Percy said with the same authority he had used when reprimanding children for being out of bed when he was Head Boy.

"I was." Remus said slowly.

"Then you have broken the law, and we have come here to take you into custody."

"No!" Nymphadora said, grabbing onto her husband for dear life. "No, he's not broken any laws because as I was trying to explain to you, I'm not a normal witch, I'm also-"

"That is no excuse. I believe that Mr. Lupin you know your rights as a long-standing citizen of the werewolf community. He knows that the wedding that took place today was a violation of the new placed article."

"But, please, it's our wedding night. Don't take him away." Nymphadora said, but something had changed in her voice, something quieter and with less authority than she had used before. It was pleading.

"Nymph, I'm sorry love, but I think we're over ruled here. They caught us, and now they have to take me away." Remus said looking back at his wife. Nymphadora let just a few tears fall down from her face, but Remus quickly wiped them away from off of her cheek.

"Lupin, you can't just give in like that!" Harry said, his wand still out and raised, ready to strike.

"Harry, please, we don't need any more violence. I think this entire congregation as seen enough of that. We can appeal to the courts and see if they can imprison me. But for now they can't do anything without a signed form from the minister."

"Which we have right here." Percy said pulling out a roll of parchment. "You may see if you like," he said with almost amusement in his voice. He handed the scroll to Remus, who read it over twice, with Nymphadora looking onward. It was indeed a legal document. Remus looked back at the sorrow in his wife's face. "I'm sorry love," he said quietly. "You have to be brave now. We'll get this sorted out, and I'll be out in no time. You stay here and have a good time. Just because I'm not here doesn't mean that you shouldn't enjoy yourself."

"Remus, I could never-" she started but never finished her sentence by the hand that he held up.

"Please love, just make this easier for me and tell me you'll have a good time tonight."

"Oh how very sentimental, but we must be going. It took us far longer to tract down this little fiasco. You should be thanking your stars that we're not taking you in with us as well." Percy said looking at Nymphadora. The look he got in response could have stopped oncoming traffic. Nymphadora was so furious with the law and the ministry and especially with this little brat for ruining what should have been the best evening of her life that she could have murdered the lot of them. But like Remus had said earlier, violence couldn't solve this. Only the courts and the law could end a case like this. So she needed to fight fire with fire.

"Alright, tie him up." Percy commanded and ropes flew out of nowhere, binding Remus completely and gagging him as well.

"Oh, Remus." Nymphadora said trying to help up as he was knocked to the ground. But one of the larger ministry guards had come and picked him bodily off the ground and carried him away.

"Well, good evening everyone." Percy said, not daring to look at anyone who was related to him.

"Percy, please sweetheart," Mrs. Weasley said finally speaking up for the first time. "You must know that this isn't right."

"Mother, I have nothing more to say to you because the law is on my side."

"Percy, please, look at this poor girl," Mrs. Weasley said taking a shaking Nymphadora into her arms. "She loves that man, and she knows that being a werewolf isn't everything that he is about. Remus Lupin is just as human as you or I am. Probably more so."

"Mother, he is a danger to society. If he was to procreate with this woman, their offspring have the chance of being werewolves."

"Ya, a one and five chance." Nymphadora said bitterly, who had done much research on the subject.

"There is still a chance then." Percy said, and with that he turned around and walked off, aparating far away from the disaster he had just created.


	6. Look what the dream brought us

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. On with the story!

Chapter Six: 

Look what the dream brought us

Remus Lupin sat on the cold stone floor of his cell. With a vague realization he heard the clock chime two in the morning, meaning he had been away from her for five hours. Five long hours that had felt like an eternity without her by his side. Surely someone would come for him by now, Remus was no fool. He knew his rights, whether they were or weren't in his favor. By this time someone must have taken him to Azkaban. He couldn't sit in this holding cell forever. It gave Remus a bit of hope knowing that someone had to be doing something to prevent his transportation.

Remus shifted uncomfortably in his cell looking around to see any sign of life outside the bars. He could have sworn that someone had been following him and the large guards who took him away. With his heightened senses he recognized someone outside of his guardsmen, but he could not place the scent or where it had come from.

Remus laughed bitterly to himself about how ridiculous he most have looked, bound together and thrown over the shoulder of a man, who was much larger and broader than him. Remus knew they had caught he and Nymphadora fair and square; they both had broken the newly instated law. The reason for his silence was that fact that he and Nymphadora were already bound together by magic and by their own love, and no one, not even an over pompous Percy Weasley could break the bonds that they had created. They were married, whether the Ministry could accept that or not was up to them. But to Remus, holding him in this damp cell was only preventing him from being with his wife. He looked down at the gold ring on his finger and smiled broadly to himself.

_His wife_. Nymphadora had looked so hurt and so taken aback by the sudden appearance of her Ministry colleagues. "Even if they do show up and we're caught," she had said, days before the ceremony. "They couldn't do much because I work at the Ministry. I doubt they would arrest one of their own." The logic had sounded reasonable at the time as they were wrapped in each other's arms one evening, but it certainly proved to be false. The Ministry officials showed no hesitancy when capturing Remus. Perhaps Nymphadora's employment had prevented them from arresting her as well. Remus only hoped, sitting stiffly on the cold ground with a shiver, that she at least could have a proper evening without being carted off. She was certainly the last person who deserved sitting in a cell.

"Remus Lupin." A gruff voice said, whom Remus recognized instantly as Mad-Eye's.

"Alastor, I'm so glad to see you." Remus said, getting to his feet and wiping the dirt from his seat. He held out his hand through the bars and Moody shook it briefly. "Please tell me you're here to tell me you can get me out of here."

"Unfortunately I cannot release you just yet. There is going to be a hearing, taking place for your case in two days time. But in the meanwhile, you are still under the custody of the Ministry, so you are going to have to stay here. But I have brought you someone who you might be dying to see." Mad-Eye turned slightly to show Nymphadora, still in her wedding dress, but wearing a rather large overcoat Remus recognized to be his own.

"Oh, Remus!" she said by passing Moody completely to grab hold of the bars that contained her husband.

"Hold on there, lassie," Moody said, chuckling as he fumbled with his wand. "Let me open up the bars to let you in. Then you can go and spend a few moments with the poor man." Moody muttered a quick spell letting the bars of the cell open with a loud groan. Nymphadora instantly jumped inside and held on Remus for dear life.

"Oh, it feels so good to be back in your arms." She said quietly. Remus kissed the top of her head.

"Well, you know the rules Tonks. You'll only have a few moments with him. This is a serious breach of security as it is. I'll keep an eye out for any unwanted visitors. But you two had better make it quick. You caused quite the commotion in the Ministry this evening my dear." Moody said, with an appreciative glance at Nymphadora. He left the couple to have a few close moments while watching for trust passers.

"So I take it that you weren't able to get my release?"

"No," Nymphadora said indignity. "That stupid pig-headed boss of mine is completely as biased and single-minded as I had feared. And unfortunately the ranting of Dolores Umbridge and Percy Weasley only fuels his notions about things he could never understand. So I went over to his home tonight and pleaded with him to at least let them hear our side of the story. Apparently he was told that I was forced into the marriage, all because you're a werewolf. Which is complete bullocks, and I told him so. I had a few choice words with our dear Minister until that stupid blighter Percy showed up waving some sort nonsense about not having our license-" Nymphadora continued with her long list of indignations, but Remus seemed to zone out for a moment. He looked at the face of this beautiful woman with a smile on his face. The fact that she had gone to the Minster of Magic's house, in the middle of the night to plead their love to him had made him glow with pride.

"So now we have to wait until Monday for the courts to reconvene so we can take the case out. Moody says that having both of us there to talk about what is really going on will help out the cause greatly. And he thinks we have a real chance of getting you out of here. And… why are you smiling?" She said looking up after her long rant.

"Nothing, I'm just glad to have you here." Remus said giving her another swift kiss on her lips. "This was not how I had wanted to spend our wedding night together, but just having you here is more than I could have asked for under the conditions."

"I know, but I doubt that we can get any more intimate than a few chased kisses, what with Moody's magical eye on the prowl." Nymphadora said, giving a slight shudder and looking over her shoulder. "You know, I work with that man all the time, and that eye never gets any less creepy."

"I'm surprised that he hasn't been able to find an eye that fits his face. It's been years now since he could have traded in for a better one."

"Well that's just Moody for you. I think he likes to so he can scare people." Nymphadora said, snuggling close into Remus' formal attire. "I've missed you so much."

"Nymph, we've been apart from each other for five hours." Remus said looking down at the slim form hugging his waist.

"I know, but now that I've finally gotten you to marry me, I feel as though this is just one more obstacle we have to blunder through again. And now that I've got you were I want you, I'm not going to let go until we're old and grey and safe from the hands of the Ministry."

"Darling," He said with a slight smile. "I'm already old and grey. And I told you before we were married, that being tied down to a werewolf would not be the easiest thing in the world." Remus said, breaking the warmth that had passed between them as they stood in the cold cell holding each other. He wandered over to the single window in his cell that gave off light from an over bright waxing moon shining into the bars. He sighed heavily, thinking about how in a little over a week, he would become again the creature most feared by wizard kind. "The fact still remains that your life is never going to be the same now that we're married."

"Remus, I know, I've heard it all before, and I still don't care. What makes me upset is all this nonsense about how according to Percy Weasley, you've become this image of a lecherous old man who took me for his werewolf bride." Nymphadora said, coming over to his dark silhouette. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Well love, that's the burden of being a werewolf; no one will look past the creature you become. I'm just lucky to have found someone who see more than just the dark creature within."

"I know darling, I just want you out of here as soon as possible so we can get back to our lives, and perhaps spend a weekend away and travel to someplace warm."

"Love, we said before all this that we wouldn't have a honeymoon because I'm going back underground for a few weeks, and Minerva is sending you away to spy on a growing Death Eater Colony out in Switzerland."

"There's no need to remind me, Remus. I know far to well how soon I have to leave the country while you are with that insufferable being. But maybe when we get you out of here, we can just go down to Spain for a few days to get some sun and sea. We would be gone, two days at the most. I think after all this is over we're going to need a vacation."

"Yes, I believe we will be needing a vacation from all of this. But this is life, Nymph. Unfortunately, we got married during the heat of a war."

"Are you saying that you regret getting married Remus?" Nymphadora said pain etched into the last words of her sentence.

"Of course, not, nor will you ever hear me say that. But we need to start thinking logically. I love you Nymph, and I love the fact that we are now married, but with everything going on right now, we can't be thinking about ourselves. And funds are so tight, especially just from having the wedding. We can't possibly-" He had started but Nymphadora placed a finger over his protesting words.

"It was just a thought Remus. We don't have to go anywhere right now if it will make you so nervous about how much it will cost. But love," she said with a devilish grin. "I will be expecting quite a homecoming when we bust you out of here. Whether we're in Spain or in our tiny little flat, you know that I'll always want you. And now that we have finally gotten married, after a much longer an engagement I would have wanted, I seem to be wanting you now more than ever."

Remus wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. She said the precise words he needed to hear to fight off his growing pangs of insecurity and doubt. Even though he had finally married the woman of his dreams, and his love for her knew no bounds, he still found doubt in what his life had become. It was though he had had a comforting dream that felt so real and so tangible that surely this was apart of his everyday life. But then he would wake up and there was always the bitter reality of what was.

Remus leaned down as she leaned up, and their lips connected together. She let out a small noise and clutched at his shoulders as if for support. Remus felt her surrender beneath him, and it fueled his desire. He started out slowly exploring, but as time wore on, he couldn't help but ravage her mouth, eager and wanting for more.

"Ahem," a stern voice was heard through the two lover's fighting battle of lips and tongues. "I know this is your wedding night, but Tonks we need to get you out of here before you're seen." The voice was Alastor Moody's, who had come out from his hiding spot.

"Oh, ten more minutes, please Mad-Eye." Nymphadora said, looking back up at Remus with eager expectance.

"We need to leave now Tonks. We don't need anyone from the Ministry to know that you've been down here. You know the rules for coming down without the proper forms. Forget about not being able to stay man and wife, but you will be out of a job."

"He's right Nymph, as much as I would like for you to stay down here, you need to go home and start getting ready for our case on Monday. You can come and see me some time tomorrow love." He said stroking her long locks out of her face.

"Well, all right Remus," she said with a sigh. "Here, I brought you a piece from the wedding cake. Not many people felt like eating after you had been taken away, but I couldn't help myself. You know how much I love wedding cake."

Remus grinned down at his wife, taking the slightly squished piece of white wedding cake from her. "That I do Nymph. Now go, and please, for my sake, don't do anything dangerous or that will further jeopardize our day in court. That includes going back the Minister's house and insulting him."

"Bye love, I'll will come and see you tomorrow during the normal visiting hours." Nymphadora gave her husband a swift kiss before turning back with Moody, pulling the collar of the coat up, and transforming herself back into the disguise she had come in with. Moody followed closely behind her, after giving Remus a brief handshake and locking the cell doors behind him.

Remus looked down at the paper plate that held the imperfect piece of cake. He grabbed a bite with his fingers and ate it greedily. Well, at least on his wedding night he was eating his own wedding cake that tasted brilliant. But as he was sitting there eating his cake, he got that strange feeling he was being watched again. And by someone he knew.

"I taught him so much better!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed. Nymphadora and Mad-Eye had Apparated back to the Burrow, where most of the wedding party was gathered. Everyone had moved much of the decorations and food back to the Weasley's house, and even with the late hour, there seemed to still be much excitement, even if it was nervous excitement.

"Oh, Tonks!" Molly sobbed as she saw her walk through the door. "What you must think about me! My own son, ruining you're wedding day. It's just terrible."

"Molly, there is no need to get upset." Nymphadora said, giving the aging woman a small smile. "Percy still has not come around to see just how much the world has changed in the last five years. I blame lack of proper information and corruptive older figures at the Ministry before I could ever start blaming you." Nymphadora said, as her mother came around to give her a tearful hug and a smile.

"Darling, how is poor Remus?" Andromeda asked. She seemed to have made a complete turn-around after seeing first hand the truly special bond her daughter and that man had. "I was so angry I could have hexed someone when they just hauled him off like that."

"Yes, that was completely out of line," Ted Tonks said coming up and giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek. "How are you holding up Nymphadora?" This seemed to be the question most people were concerned with, and it give Nymphadora great pride to see how much her family and friends cared about her.

"I'm alright, honestly." She said, as her mother gave her an incredulous look. "I know we can get the courts to change their minds about this, even if it takes riots and protests. They can't keep Remus locked away forever."

"Well," Molly said, dabbing at the tears in the corners of her eyes. "All I can say is that we are behind you 100 percent, dear. Whatever you want us to do, whether it be protesting out front of the Ministry or helping you to pack up your flat, we'll be there."

"What do you mean, helping to pack up our flat?" Tonks said, looking curiously over at Molly. "What's wrong with our flat?"

"Mum!" came Ginny's voice. "I thought it was suppose to be a surprise!"

"Well, I only thought that when she went to go and visit him at the Ministry he would have told her."

"Molly, I have had enough surprises for one night. What on Earth are you talking about?"

Molly gave an apologetic look over at Andromeda and Ted, who knew what was going on, but seemed they didn't want to share the new news with their daughter. Molly looked back at Nymphadora with a smile and said, "Tonks, dear, Remus as part of a surprise for your wedding, he bought a… well, rather large gift really, and he bought a house for the two of you."

"What!" Nymphadora said, almost to the point of yelling. "He bought a house Molly? Mum, please tell me that he didn't."

"He did actually, when he came to ask your father for his permission to marry you, as part of his plan he wanted to buy this cottage that the two of you had seen when you were on assignment one night. That was where he was staying last night when you were over here at the Weasley's house. I believe he wanted to try and get it in descent shape before tonight."

"How on Earth did he have enough money to buy a house? I mean we've been able to keep rent at our flat, but a mortgage on a house?" Nymphadora was completely stunned by this information. It was one thing to buy her jewelry or something precious along those lines. But to go and buy a house, that even she herself didn't know much about? Remus clearly had lost his mind in the weeks leading up to the wedding. This was not the quiet reserved book-loving creature Nymphadora knew and loved so well. Well, she was definitely going to be having a few choice words to say to him tomorrow.

"Ah, well, I'm afraid that's where I come in." A rather hesitant voice was heard from somewhere in the back of the room.

"Harry, you didn't lend Remus any money did you?" Tonks said, looking back at the young man, who had the good grace to come forward with his pronouncement, with his head bent a little lower than was usual.

"Well, he didn't want the money at first, in fact he had never even asked me for it. But when he had Owled me to tell me about your engagement and the date for your wedding, he was talking about how he wanted to do something really special, and buying a house seemed like a perfect gift. So I gave him the Galleons for a down payment."

"Harry, oh Harry. That was your parent's money, you really shouldn't have done that for us." Tonks said, her eyes tearing up at the young man's kindness.

"Well, actually it was Sirius' money. And I figured that since he was not here to be the best man in your wedding, at least he could be there to get you settled into your first home."

"Oh Harry, thank you!" Tonks said, going over and kissing him on the cheek. "We will be paying you back of course."

"Really, there is no need for that Tonks." He said looking slightly embarrassed, but flattered all the same. "Think of it as a gift from both Sirius and I."

Tonks looked around at everyone in the room and new that she was loved. "Thank you everyone," she said with a few tears in her eyes. "You're support through all of this has been incredible. I really don't know where Remus and I would be if there hadn't been everyone pushing us and making us grow so much."

Nymphadora received hugs from plenty of people, and spent her wedding night in a crowded room with Hermione and Ginny having girl talk. It wasn't what she had wanted or expected for the evening, but it was pleasant nonetheless to sit there in chat with good company in a nice warm home. But as she lay awake, long after the two girls had gone to sleep, Nymphadora wondered what Remus was doing right now.

Miles away in a holding cell in London, Remus Lupin was getting a visitor he had not expected…

**A/N**: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I know, Percy is such a wanker isn't he? ;) I made this chapter a little bit longer because there will probably not be an update in the next week or so because James just found out that he got the promotion he wanted but now he has to be in the States, so we're going to be moving by the end of May. So its time to pack up the old flat and find a new one! (don't you love how my life is slowly turning into my character's lives?)

Show some love and review on the story, compliments and complaints are most appreciated!


	7. Insurmountable obstacles

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am not JK Rowling; therefore, I do not own Remus Lupin so that I may share him with the rest of the world.

Chapter Seven: Insurmountable obstacles on the road to imminent disaster.

"Remus?" A timid voice called out from the darkness. In the poor lighting of the holding cell, he could not make out the person who was calling out to him. It was definitely a male's voice.

"Yes? Hello, whose there? Could you come closer to the light please?" Remus asked, coming as close the bars of the cell as he dared. If it were someone to come and attack him, there would be no way of stopping it. But the voice was scared sounding, and Remus sensed no imminent harm approaching.

"I…" the voice said, without coming a step closer. Remus could have sworn he'd known that voice, but who was it.

"Please, I won't hurt you." Remus said, trying to make the caller coming out from the shadows.

"I'm afraid I was the one to have hurt you." The voice said with resolution. Finally something clicked.

"Dad?"

"Oh Remus…" The man said finally, coming forward and into the light where Remus could see him probably. Jonathan Nathaniel Lupin looked fairly ragged and hallow for a man who had been dead for almost fifteen years.

"Dad, how can this be? How are you here?" Remus said. He was in complete shock. There was no way his father could be standing in front of him. He buried the man himself almost fifteen years ago. _Right next to mum_, Remus thought. This had to be some kind of weird dream, because the being in front of him looked to solid to be a ghost. Perhaps it was an Inferi.

"Oh, Remus, there is so much to tell you, and so very little time to do so." John Lupin said, looking around the cell as though there were more beings coming back from the dead around him. "As I'm sure you are aware, this is a pretty tight security holding area."

"Yes, I know, but Dad? You… you're alive? After all these years?" Remus felt tears burning down in his throat. "Why, did you…"

"Fake my death?" John completed his sentenced with almost a bitter sort of chuckled. "Oh son, if there could have been a better way to have gone about it I would have done so. But I needed to make sure he wouldn't come after our family again."

"Who would come after us again?" Remus asked impatiently. "Dad, what have you been doing for fifteen years? I mean, this is … just weird!" He had to take a few steps backward, as though the information was almost too much to bear. His father, the man who had spent what seemed the rest of his life wasting away and looking for a cure for his son, was standing before him once again. He was living and breathing, not just a cruel trick of mind or spiritual being.

"Dad, how did you find me?" Remus finally said, taking a few deep breathes, trying to steady himself from the emotional and physical shock.

"Well, you're actually not to hard to find. It seems all of your Hogwarts mischief has carried over into your adult life. Articles in the _Daily Prophet_ about your appointments, the protesting of the new laws," John said, taking out from his coat pockets the dozen of articles from the newspapers. Some of them had to be at least ten years old. Remus saw his own picture wave back up at him, and he gave a watery sort of smile back to his father.

"And I was there tonight, at your wedding. I heard rumors of a werewolf trying to get married some time tonight. Oh, Remus, I could not be more proud of you!"

"You were there tonight? But why didn't you say anything?" Remus asked. His father had been at his wedding? Some part of Remus' heart hurt over the fact his father had not made his presence known on the happiest day of his life.

"I couldn't son, I had to be just a nameless face in the crowd. But I will explain more about that later. First of all, I want to say Congratulations on marrying the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, apart from your mother of course." John Lupin said, swelling up with pride.

"So is mum," Remus said, almost expecting her to be around the corner waiting to give some words of congrats as well.

"No, no," John said sadly. "Your mother really has gone from us. She really did die twenty-five years ago."

"Oh, well, I just thought…" Remus said, not daring to see his father's look. He felt like he was five years old again, being told how his life would never be the same again after the bite. And then again when he was twelve finding out his mother had died while he had been away at Hogwarts.

"No, she has not come back with me." John said breaking the silence at last. "Believe me, if I could have I would have brought her along in an instant. She would have been so please to have see you married at long last." He put his hand through the bar and grabbed his son's arm tightly. "Though, probably not so pleased that you are now in jail because of it."

"It's this new law," Remus said sadly. "Trust me when I say I would be anywhere else than here with my wife at the moment."

"I have no doubt about it. What was her name again? I don't believe I caught the master of ceremonies correctly when he said it."

"Her name is Nymphadora Tonks, Dad, and she is the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me." Remus said, smiling all over now. John saw how his son lit up when even just mentioning her name.

"Ah, so she is worth all of this then?" John asked, motioning around at the damp cell.

"Absolutely."

"Well then, maybe you want my help to escape out of here tonight?"

"Escape?" Remus asked tentatively. Even Moody, who had all the Ministry contacts couldn't secure his release, how could his father who had been dead for fifteen years get him out now. "Dad, do you mean to tell me, that you are wanting me to break out of the Ministry's custody, causing further damage to my reputation and quite possibly making me a fugitive of the law. And that I'm actually going to go along with this plan in the dead of night, with someone who I thought was dead for fifteen years?"

"Well when you put it that way… yes, I do." John said lightly, smiling up at Remus.

"Sorry, Dad, but I'm not as adventurous as you were. This whole ordeal will get sorted out in less than two days time and I will be home with Nymph and we will forget this whole business ever took place."

"Ah well, it was worth a shot. Well then, I'm going to tell you how to win your court case on Monday." Remus waited with baited breath. He was confident that Nymphadora would take care to have a strong defense for them, but any bit of extra information couldn't hurt. "First of all, how much are willing to give up for this woman Remus?"

"Everything." Remus said quickly without even thinking about the response. It felt so natural saying that.

"Ah, good. Well all you have to do is mention to the Wizengamot that you are willing to instate the werewolf amnesty of 1596 and they will leave you alone."

"Dad, what is the werewolf amnesty of 1596?" Remus asked quizzically. Remus considered himself quite knowledgeable about everything dealing with werewolves, from where the first werewolves came about, to when the best time of the month it was for werewolves to mate. The later of he had taken great care in researching with his newly instated position of husband.

"Well, it was a law that came about in 1596 when a werewolf had gone through a village in Germany and claimed ten wives so they could all produce his children in the hopes of creating a small werewolf army."

"And how is this going to be helping my case?" Remus asked, not liking the sound of the outcome of this story.

"Wait, wait, I'm getting to it." John said, giving his son a disapproving look. "Well, of course as I'm sure you know, when the children were born, only out a third of them had any characteristics of being werewolves. The courts at that time finally figured out what this man, whose name I can't quite remember off the top of my head, had been doing in the village. So they quickly enacted this law that prohibited werewolves from having children. That way the population wouldn't grow, etcetera, etcetera. But, they let this man go free from all of his crimes with the promise that he wouldn't procreate. And if he did, he would be put to death."

"So you're saying that if I tell them that I'll have the protection from the law with this pardon of sorts, in exchange for Nymph and I never having children?"

"Basically yes," John said, with a grim sort of smile on his face. "I know children have been your life for a long time now Remus. Teaching was always something that you were good at, I saw back then, and I see it now. You have a way of connecting with your students, or your colleges, or even your poor old father here."

"Yes, I have a connection with children. But to never have any of my own," Remus let out a great sigh. He would have to talk about this with Nymphadora when she came at a more respectable hour tomorrow. The clock somewhere down the hall chimed once again, proclaiming it was four o'clock in the morning.

"Blimey, I didn't realize how late it was!" John said, startled by the sound of the clock. "I really have over stepped the boundaries here. Now Remus, I know this might be a lot to ask of you, but please do not tell anyone that I'm alive. Not just yet. Tell your wife if you must, but no one else. I will contact you as soon as you are freed from here."

"Dad, please tell me you're not doing something highly illegal?" Remus said, with a genuinely concerned look on his face.

"Remus, have you ever known me to have done things that were not sanctioned as proper by the Ministry?"

"Yes." Remus said bluntly.

"Well, alright, I have maybe once or twice, but this time, it's different. I will explain everything later when we have the chance to speak to one another without these metal bars in the way."

"Alright Dad, it was ah… good to see you again." Remus said, with a grin on his face. He really was pleased, even if he was a bit confused to find out that his father was really alive after all this time.

"You too son," John Lupin gave his son a quick squeeze on the arm, before he turned quickly around and disappeared in the darkness.

Remus paced his cell thinking about everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours. He was married, arrested, and greeted by a man who was long thought dead. This was certainly a story to tell to the grandchildren someday.

_If there were going to be grandchildren_, Remus thought bitterly. He and Nymph had talked about having children when the war was settled down and they had a better handle on their lives. But if they were going to go through with exchanging Remus' freedom for the potential lives of his offspring, this was an issue they had to deal with together. He certainly thought Nymphadora should have more say in the matter than he did.

But to never have the chance to see what a kind of family they could have, the thought made Remus shudder. He settled himself down on the ground and curled up into a tight ball, with the only source of comfort being his very best dress robes, from the wedding that seemed so very long ago.

"Nymphadora! Come downstairs please," called the stern voice of Andromeda Tonks.

Nymphadora got up hesitantly from her soft sleeping place. Ginny still appeared to be asleep, but Hermione was nowhere to be found. She groggily got out of bed, not feeling as though she was now Mrs. Remus Lupin. She ran her fingers through her long brown hair, but something snagged on it as she was doing so. She pried her fingers away from the tangle to find sitting neatly on her left hand the gold wedding band. She smiled brightly when seeing this, even though it now held the strands of two long pieces of hair. She pulled the hair out of the diamond setting and hummed merrily to herself as she went downstairs to find out what her mother had wanted.

"Good morning mum! Wotcher everyone!" she said cheerfully, seeing her mother, Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ron and Harry all sitting around the dinning room table.

"Well, aren't we cheerful this morning? And it's not even nine o'clock yet?" Andromeda said, placing a steaming cup of coffee in front her as she took a seat next to Harry. "What has you in such a good mood this morning? Hmm?" Andromeda asked with mock innocence. Nymphadora just stuck her tongue out at her mother before taking a long sip of coffee from her mug.

"Oh Andromeda," Mrs. Weasley said. "She has that morning after the wedding glow about her."

"Ah, yes," Andromeda said sagely. "Why when your father and I ran away-"

"Mum, if this involves the story of you and dad and the vibrating bed at the motel you stayed at after your elopement, please save the rest of the table from nausea. It was bad enough to hear it the first time, let alone a second AND third time."

"Nymphadora!" Andromeda said, blushing profusely. "I wasn't going to talk about that. What I was going to say was that the day after your father and I ran off, we wanted to tell my father at least. He seemed to be the more lenient one on the Black side of the family. We were grinning like idiots when we walked into the door. And my sisters, they knew exactly what was going on. And they went and told mother and boy… I don't think I have ever had so many hexes thrown at me at once by anyone. Ted still has a scar from where one hit him." Andromeda shook her head, reminiscing about her younger years.

"You're very lucky you have a family that understands what you and Remus have Tonks, dear." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Well, that was after much persuasion to say the least." Nymphadora said, giving her mother a maddening look.

"I just didn't want my little girl to make the same mistake I did, and find out that the love of a family matters a lot more than just the love of a man."

"Mum, Remus is my family now because he has none, and even if you didn't approve of him, I still would have married him. I was glad, though, that you changed your tune in the end."

"Speaking of Professor Lupin," Ron said, looking thoroughly uncomfortable from all the girl talk. He didn't seem to be the only one. "But shouldn't we be focusing on how we need to go to court and argue the case?"

"Good point Ronald." Mrs. Weasley said, putting more food on the already full breakfast table. "I think that is the most important matter at hand."

"Have any suggestions?" Tonks said, looking around the table, before taking a piece of toast.

Hermione asked tentatively, "Well, we thought about looking up all the court cases involving werewolves and their outcomes, but that of course would involve a library and I doubt one would be open on a Sunday."

"We could ask Minerva to let use Hogwarts Library for a few hours." Molly suggested.

"Good idea Molly, I will go and floo over to see if she's in her office and ask her." Andromeda said, turning away from the party and headed in the direction of the Weasley's fireplace.

"If we're not going to be allowed into the library Hermione, what else do you think we should do?" Harry asked. He was genuinely concerned about the outcome of his recently instated Godfather.

"Well, Tonks what did you have in mind?" Hermione asked looking over to a daydreaming Tonks.

"Huh?" She said coming out of a lovely vision of Remus in the kitchen making omelets after a particularly blissful night. "Oh, the trial, yah, I ah… just thought that I would tell them my side to the story and see how that would go. I think what concerned them the most was the complete bollocks that git Percy fed to the minister." Tonks put a hand over her mouth before she knew what she was saying. She looked over at Mrs. Weasley, who had grown a little stiffer and rather pale. "Molly, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it so-"

"It's alright. As much as it pains me to say it, I can't help but to agree with you. Percy, as just lost his way. And who can blame him in times like these?" Molly gave Tonks a sad watery smile. Molly Weasley was a good woman who had raised a wonderful family. But even the best of mothers have some children who go astray. "I would have just hoped that with everything that Arthur and I have taught him about being fair and just to people who had differences, he seems to remain adamant about the fact werewolves, in his opinion, are less human."

"I know Molly, but still, he is your son and I had no right to call him git."

"It's alright dear," Mrs. Weasley said with a sad smile. "But you're right. Percy has been acting like a right old git these past few years." Ron laughed outright at his mother's new vocabulary, while Hermione looked shocked.

"Well, as I was saying, they need to hear my side of the story; that I wasn't forced into this marriage. It was more of the other way around actually."

"But we should have some kind of factual proof of the release given to werewolves in the past." Hermione said. Tonks thought that it would help prove their point of werewolves being equally human, but not necessary for their case. _Hermione was just being over cautious as usual, _Tonks thought with a slight grin. _No wonder Ron and Harry need her so desperately on their missions. _"As far as I know, there have been no pardons given to any werewolves."

"Well, we'll find something don't worry dear." Molly said, putting a comforting hand on Tonks' shoulder. _It was very sweet of them_, Nymphadora thought, _to have_ _them care so much about Remus_. She wondered if years down the road when the war would settle down if they would still be around to care about the fate of their former professor.

"Morning mum," a sleepy voice said. Ginny Weasley had finally made her way down the stairs. Harry immediately got up from his chair, and quickly, with uncharacteristic gentlemanliness, helped Ginny into a seat at the kitchen table.

"Ah, thanks Harry," Ginny said, clearly confused and taken aback by the gesture.

"Yeah, sure, no problem." Harry said, returning back to his seat. Tonks just looked across the table at Molly who gave her an acknowledging look and a smile. An awkward silence fell over the table until there was a loud pop sound made outside the door.

"Oh, that must be your father," Mrs. Weasley said, going to open the door for him.

"Did you sleep well Ginny?" Tonks asked, pushing food in her direction.

"Yeah, I slept fine thanks." Ginny said in reply. "Sorry, but did I miss something when I was still upstairs? We're you all talking about me or something?"

"No," Hermione said quickly. "Of course not. Actually we were talking about what we needed to do to get Professor Lupin out of prison.

"You know, I had thought about that when I went to bed last night." Ginny said. "I was thinking that maybe instead of waiting for the trial we should just go in and bust him out of there."

"Ginny!" Hermione and Ron said together. They gave each other an odd sort of look before Hermione blushed profusely and looked down at her feet.

"Seriously, I mean, Tonks," Ginny said, taking a quick bite into her toast. "Moody took you down there last night unseen by anyone. Couldn't we just go down again tonight and bust him out or what?"

"You know, that isn't a half bad idea," Nymphadora said. "Except for the fact that either Remus or I could be seen in public again for fear of the Ministry coming after us."

"True, I hadn't thought about that." Ginny said, looking down at her plate. Everyone turned around quickly hearing the footsteps of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who had apparently had a quiet discussion before coming into the kitchen.

"Good morning all," Mr. Weasley said cheerfully. "And how is everyone this morning? How's our little bride?" Mr. Weasley said, sitting down at the table looking intently at Tonks.

"I'm fine Arthur, what has you up so early?"

"I went into the Ministry early this morning to see what is going on about the trial tomorrow. Apparently, you two are going to be facing the entire Wizengamot. And it's set for eight o'clock sharp, but their letting the two of you go in together, which will be to your favor." Mr. Weasley said, pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Well that's good." Tonks said, trying to sound confident. She had not been feeling one hundred percent about this trial. The fact they had not gotten away with their secret wedding ceremony had been very discomforting. She was so sure that everything would be perfect that day, as everyone had always described his or her weddings to be. She was also worried about the fact that a Ministry employee and a known werewolf had been married would be Daily Prophet news. And with Remus wanting to return to the werewolves for one final attempt in the next coming weeks, the arrest could not have come at a more inopportune time. She wasn't sure Fenrir Greyback would be completely welcoming with knowing one of his fellows had tied the knot to a Ministry of Magic Auror.

"Nymphadora Tonks! Are you listening to me?" Her mother's voice rang through her head.

"Mum, you can't call me Nymphadora Tonks anymore. I'm not five years old," Tonks said.

"That is debatable," Andromeda said fairly.

"And besides," Nymphadora said, giving her mother a contemptuous glance. "It's not Tonks anymore, its Lupin."

"I'm your mother and I can call you whatever I please." Andromeda Tonks' voice rang out through the kitchen. She was standing in front of the dinning table, covered with ashes but looking pleased.

"I've been wondering about that as well," Harry said looking at Tonks with a bit of confusion. "Do you still want us to call you Tonks, or something else? Because I don't think I could ever start calling you Lupin, that just sounds much too weird."

"I suppose my daughter will just have to start hearing her Christian name from now on. Won't you Nymphadora?" Andromeda said, looking pleased.

"Harry, you can still call me Tonks if you wish. I mean, it's become more of a nickname now isn't it?"

"Well, now that that has been settled," Mrs. Weasley had interrupted, as Andromeda was about to make another smart retort. "What were you saying about the library Andromeda?"

"Yes, Minerva said that would be perfectly fine for us to come over. And she's given us special permission to use the fireplace in her office for the time being."

"Great, so Ginny and Tonks, why don't you both get dressed, and we'll head on over."

"Should I go over and tell Remus what we're doing?" Mr. Weasley asked as the two women left the table.

"Arthur, will you tell him that I will be by to see him as soon as I am done looking in the Library?" Nymphadora asked, before heading upstairs.

"Of course, I believe visiting hours are from 11 to 7 on Sundays."

"You know, I have never set much store by visiting hours." Nymphadora said with a grin and headed upstairs to change.

…

They arrived at Hogwarts covered in soot, coughing dryly as Minerva McGonagall came over to greet them.

"Welcome, welcome. I have to say it's so nice to be seeing students back here once again."

"It's good to be back Professor," Hermione said. Tonks saw instantly just how much this place had come to mean to all three of them by the wistful looks on each face.

"Well, let me take you down to the Library. Madame Pince is not around at the moment, so you will have to make due with the rather poor reference catalogue."

The small group headed down the flights of stairs and went into the heart of the school, where the Library could be found. Professor McGonagall tapped the two large French doors and they swung open for the group.

The Hogwarts Library had its own distinct smell. It was rather old and musty, but in some regards it had a sweet, almost floral scent. It reminded Nymphadora very much of her grandma Tonks' house.

"Well, if there is anything else you need, I'll be in my office most of the day writing up letters to parents about the upcoming school years. Please let me know if you have any questions." Minerva McGonagall gave the group a sad smile and walked away briskly back up the stairs.

"Alright, so where do we start?" Nymphadora said, looking around at the hundreds of thousands of books, all put into their neat, respectable rows. She had never spent a lot of time in the Library when she was at school. And when she was in the Library, there was usually very little studying involved.

"Well, first, what exactly should we be looking for?" Hermione said, looking through the 'W' volume of the very extensive catalogue.

"Anything and everything about werewolf court cases." Nymphadora said coming over to see what Hermione was looking at.

"Well, we should start over in Section Five-B for starters. That's where court cases over the past fifty years have been kept. And then I'll go into the restricted section and look up whatever I can about werewolves and werewolves in marriages. I think if we find examples from both sets of text, then you would have a decent shot of putting up a good fight."

"I don't know what I would do without you Hermione," Tonks said, giving the young woman a warm smile. She gave a glance around at the enormous array of books that covered walls of the very large two- story room.

"Well, lets get started."

…

"I'm afraid the only thing I have learned today," Nymphadora said, looking around at the vacant expressions on the faces of their companions. "The reason behind why werewolves don't make the best drinking companions because their tolerances are lowered by the phases of the moon. A fact I've already figured out for myself."

"I'm so sorry Tonks, I would have thought something would have come up." Hermione said with clear astonishment in her voice. She looked at the multitude of books that lay around her. She sounded as though an old friend had betrayed her. It had been four hours since they had arrived at the Hogwarts Library and it seemed as though they were on their own for the trial.

"Maybe when I go over to the Ministry to visit Remus, I'll check out the old records. Maybe I can find something down there."

"Well dears, why don't we go back to the Burrow for some lunch. I think your brothers Bill and Charlie will be back from their errand. Fleur was coming over today as well," Mrs. Weasley said, patting Ron on the back to wake him. "I think she and Bill might have a bit of happy news to tell us." Mrs. Weasley smiled knowingly. "Perhaps once Remus is out of the grasp of the court you two might have some of the same news to share." She gave a long glare in Tonks' direction.

"Molly, I think we're all a little tired from researching all the books, why don't we go now before we start to have any more foolish thoughts on the subject." Nymphadora said, returning the glare.

They all made their way back up to Professor McGonagall's office, with drawn faces and sleepy minds.

"My, you all were certainly down there for a while. Have any luck?" she said smiling briefly at the looks of little comprehension on the faces of her former students. _They look as though they've spent too much time with Professor Binns_, she thought.

"Not really Minerva," Mrs. Weasley said. "We're all a bit tired now, so we're going to head back. You're more than welcome to join us for some lunch."

"Thank you Molly, but I'm afraid I have too much work here. You should enjoy your afternoon, away from the Library."

They all entered the large fireplace before someone shouted "The Burrow!"

Lunch passed enjoyably, but Nymphadora's mind was elsewhere. All she could think about was poor Remus sitting alone in that cold cell down in the bowels of the Ministry.

"Go, dear." Mrs. Weasley said, handing her a basket of food. "Tell Remus we all say hello." Nymphadora gave the woman a brief smile before walking out the door, and Apparating to the Ministry of Magic.

"I've come to see Remus Lupin please." Nymphadora announced to the guard at the front of the holding cells.

"Name?"

"Ah, Nymphadora Tonks, I mean Nymphadora Lupin." She said, holding tight to the basket of goods. The guard wrote her name down on the list of visitors. "You will need to give up your wand until you are done with your meeting with the prisoner."

"Alright," Nymphadora said, handing over her wand.

"What's in the basket?" the guard asked, eyeing the basket with some skepticism.

"It's just some food for Mr. Lupin."

"No food is allowed to be given to the prisoner at this time." The guard said holding out his hand to take the basket from her.

"Please, he's tired and I'm sure his hungry, he needs some decent food. None of that rubbish you lot is giving him."

"I'm sure you are aware of this ma'am but he his werewolf. And by the laws that have been put into place we're not allowed to give him food, other than the bread and water given once daily."

"Please, I know what the laws have said, but can't you just make an exception. He has been through hell in last twenty-four hours."

"I'm sorry, the law is the law. Now hand over the basket or I will have to forcibly take it from you." Nymphadora surveyed the man. He was nearly twice her size, but she was confident that with a good hex he could take him out. But hearing the words of her husband the night before telling her to not further endanger the outcome of the trial tomorrow. She unwillingly handed over the basket to the guard.

"Thank you. Follow me." He said, leading her down the all too familiar path to the holding cell.

"You're allowed thirty minutes to spend with the prisoner at this time. I'll be back to get you. Please be aware that some or all of your conversation might be recorder for Ministry's own use."

"Yes, yes I know, can I please see him now?"

The guard merely grunted and showed her into the area where several other cells where seen before Nymphadora could make out where Remus was.

"Remus!" She said, almost running to his cell. He certainly was looking the worst for wear. He was covered in the dirt from sleeping on the floor. His face was pale and his hair unkempt.

"Nymph," he said hoarsely. "It's good to see you." He was up on his feet waiting expectantly for the guard to open the bars so he could greet his wife properly.

"I'm sorry, but because this man is a werewolf, we are not allowed to give visitors access into the cell."

"Oh come on, its not close to the moon yet! It's not like his going to attack me."

"I'm sorry but those are the laws."

"Listen buddy," Nymphadora said facing the man straight on. "I have had enough of your damn laws! If you don't open this door right now, I'm going to hex you into next week. And the fact I don't have a wand won't stop me." The guard took a few steps backward from the look on Nymphadora's face.

"Um, alright, but I'm going to have to report this to my superiors." The guard said, taking his wand out and opening the bars. He walked away slowly from the situation, watching the young woman throw herself on the ragged looking older man.

"Oh Remus," Nymphadora said.

"What was that all about?" Remus chuckled pulling her tightly to him.

"Sorry, we went to the Hogwarts Library today to look for some helpful information for the case and we ended up short handed. So I'm just a little stressed out right now."

"Tell me about." Remus said pulling her hands into his. "I have to tell you something." She was kissing his hands and looking up expectantly up into his eyes.

"And what is that dear?"

"My father…" Remus had started, but he couldn't seem to get the words out. Nymphadora stop her kisses, and looked at him with a little bit of sadness in her smile.

"What about your father love?"

"He was here… last night."

"What do you mean Remus? Do you mean you saw his ghost or something?"

"No, no, Nymph, my dad is alive."

**A/N**: Happy Mummy's Day! As my four year old niece likes to say. And it has certainly been a very good mother's day on this side of the pond. I have just found out that I'm going to be a mum! (Cairo is certainly the place for a wonderful honeymoon). This news is certainly a surprise because last year I had a very heart breaking and damaging miscarriage, and the doctors had told me that I would probably not be having any more children. So James and I are extremely excited about this new chance at a new life. James has already become the extremely overprotected father and is worried about the move (happening in one week! Eek!)

So with my good news about a little someone who is expected to come in December, I'm in **need of a beta**! With everything going on right now, I just need someone to keep me in check with the writing and previewing it before hand. Email me, or post a comment if you want the position.

How about the story? Like the direction it's headed in? Compliments and complaints are most welcome.


	8. A New Life Beginning

**Disclaimer**: Nope, still not JK Rowling, and therefore I do not own the characters, or the Harry Potter Empire; due to the fact I am now residing in a TINY studio apartment and not in a gorgeous mansion.

**Warning**: This chapter might be pushing the "T" rating I have on this story. That's all I'm going to say…

Chapter Eight: A New Life Beginning on a Stranger Shore

Nymphadora could not believe the words that had just come out of Remus' mouth.

"Remus, your father is well, he's dead sweetheart."

Nymphadora gave her husband a sad smile. Clearly spending a night in this godforsaken place had raddled his brain.

"He's not dead though. I had thought he was; everyone thought he was, but he had faked his own death. And he was here, not even twelve hours ago." Remus said, almost pleading with his wife to believe him.

"This is just way to fantastic to believe Remus. A man who has faked his own death for over fifteen years, as suddenly come out of hiding, and has found a way to come and track you down again. I'm sorry Remus, but that just doesn't sound like something your father would do. From the stories you've told me about him, he's seems like the type of man who would pull that kind of cruel joke on you."

"It wasn't a joke, Nymphadora, he was here last night. He said that he had faked his death for my protection because someone was after him."

"Who?"

"I don't know he didn't give me any names. Entire meeting we had was rather rushed because he was here after hours. You know how pushy the Ministry gets with after hour visitors."

Nymphadora looked up at her husband, whose eyes showed wanting and a need for her to understand. This was just too much for the young woman to take in. Remus' father was alive? Why on earth would he hide from his only son for fifteen years?

"What else did he say Remus?" She said, putting a hand to her head, trying to absorb everything from this very odd occurrence.

"Well, he couldn't tell me everything that I had wanted to hear, so the whole conversation was rushed. He said that he knew a way for us to win are case tomorrow."

"And what would that be?"

"He said that we should asked for the werewolf amnesty of 1596. And that way I'll be able to get out of here and we can return to our lives."

"I don't think that I have ever heard of this law Remus. I've just spent pouring over some fifty books on werewolves at the Hogwarts Library, and I did not come across anything that could help our case. And nothing about a werewolf amnesty."

"Yes, he said it was an old law that was put into place back in 1596 and it was done in a very secretive way by the Wizengamot. That it wasn't completely legal and so it didn't make it into the archives. So that's probably why it wasn't down in the history books."

"And what exactly does this amnesty said?" Nymphadora asked. She was starting to think that this was some cruel trick played by an anti-werewolf supporter in order to have Remus make a fool of himself when it came time to the trial.

"Well, it said that the werewolf could be let off from the charges so long as he didn't procreate with any other human beings."

"What do you mean 'procreate with other human beings'?" Nymphadora did not like the sound of where this was going.

"Well, Nymph, I don't think I need to explain to you what procreating involves…" Remus said with a smirk on his face.

"No, Remus, I don't need a lesson in that thank you. What I meant was that in order for you to get out of prison, you have to make a deal with the Ministry that you won't have children?"

"I think that was the way it works." Remus said. He was looking into her eyes, trying to make her see what this could mean for them. But she already had a clear understanding of what might be going on.

"Darling," She said slowly. "You don't think that this wasn't some attempt from a dark wizard to try and make you do something rash when the trial came?"

"You don't believe me do you?" Remus said, hurt coming through his voice.

"No, it's not that, its just, this would be a big step for us to take. Having the ministry control what goes on with the country is one thing, but to have them control whether or not we have children? I don't like that Remus, not one bit. Are you quite sure that this man last night was your father?"

"Yes, I mean, this might sound odd, but he smelled like my father. And I could sense him all around, from the time I was dragged away from the wedding, till the time I saw him here. I just know that it was him."

"Well, I just find it strange that a man, claiming to be your father, has come back from all this time, the day after our wedding, telling you to give up your rights as a father."

"You really think that man wasn't my father?" Remus asked.

"I think," Nymphadora said, taking a deep breath. "That because of your being known as a werewolf to a great number of people in the wizarding world, it makes you a prime target for anything that involves anti-werewolf regulations. The man you saw last night might have been one of those people, just trying to make sure that the spread of lycanthropy would stop here."

"You think it was someone polyjuiced?" Remus said, his voice low and mournful. Remus clearly didn't like to think about the possibility that that man could not have been his father.

"Oh darling, I know what your father had meant to you when he was apart of your life. I know that seeing him again would have been something you could give your life for. But you have to think of this logically, and without the hopes you have for yourself."

Remus turned away from her face, clearly trying to think. Nymphadora knew how much Remus had loved his father. And she knew that seeing him again probably was a better wedding present than anything anyone had given them last night. But the circumstances surrounding this new appearance of John Lupin was too strange and fantastic to be true.

"I suppose, your right," Remus said finally. "Maybe that wasn't my father I saw last night. Maybe I had dreamed the whole thing. But Nymph, I swear to you that he was real, and he was here."

Tonks wrapped her arms from behind around the poor man and gave Remus a comforting hug, seeing just how much he needed one. Giving into her theory about the man who visited him the other night was not the words Remus had wanted to hear. But she had to be the voice of reason, such as her Auror training had taught her to do.

"Remus, what are we going to do about this court hearing?" She said, after a moment of enjoying each other's warmth. Remus did not shift their position, but Tonks could feel him growing more uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry Nymph," he said finally. "But I have no idea what to do about the courts tomorrow." He sighed deeply before saying, his voice low, "I'm sorry I ever dragged you into this whole mess in the first place."

"Remus John Lupin, do not refer to your life as a mess." Tonks said, her voice full of the authoritative tone she had used with the guard only moments before. "Yesterday was the greatest day of my life, because marrying you was the best thing that could have ever happened to me. And I would like to think that if our marriage hadn't started off with a little bit of trouble with the law, our life would become very dull."

Remus gave her a bit of smirk before adding, "If it wasn't for the lycanthropy they'd have to arrest for something I suppose."

"Because you know me, one of these days I'm going to trip up, in more than one sense of the word, and cause a bit more trouble in the Ministry and then wind up in one of these holding cells myself."

"If the courts don't see our way tomorrow Nymph, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Remus, fight it I guess. I could probably rally some of the old families who fought against the last bit of werewolf regulation. But of course, that would mean a delay with your return to Greyback a bit longer."

Remus shuddered. The last time he and Nymphadora had fought for equal rights, he had made front page _The Daily Prophet_, and much to his distress, Fenrir Greyback had received a copy. Remus had to do a lot of fast-talking about what he had been doing at the rally. And though Greyback had left him unscathed that day, he didn't want to think about if Fenrir ever found out about his marriage.

"What do you think the worst possible thing the Ministry can do to us?" Remus asked quietly, contemplating how much power the Ministry had on their lives.

"Well, the worst thing I would think they could do would be to kill you." Tonks said simply. "But there is no reason for them to do so because you haven't murdered dozens of people to my knowledge, so we can rule that out. Another possibility is that they hold you here for the rest of your life, and I could never get conjugal visitations."

"Nymph, there is more to life than just sex…" Remus said, giving his wife a smile.

"Oh, and this is coming from the man who spent an entire weekend at Grimmald Place, in his bed with a certain young woman…"

"A certain young woman with bright pink hair I might add." Remus said, his eyes twinkling remembering that truly, dare he say it, _blissful _weekend. "Speaking of which, what's up with your hair? I mean, I love the color, and you will always be beautiful no matter what shade it is, but I think I'm starting to miss the pink."

"Well, I thought that now I'm a married woman I should start to settle down a bit more. But at the request of her husband," Tonks said, making a face, and turning her long dark hair into the short familiar pink spikes.

"You know, you make the most adorable face when you do that." Remus said.

"And you are adorable with your hair all mess up like it is right now."

"Really, well maybe I'll keep this prison-holding-cell look when I get out of here. Well, if I get out of here." Remus said with a heavy sigh.

"You'll get out of here, and then we will go on with our lives, having lots of weekends spent in bed, until we have some multicoloured werewolves cubs."

"That's not funny Nymph, you know there is a 1 and 5 chance for our children to be werewolves."

"Yes, I know, but you want to try at least when we bust you out of here right?"

"Well, I think we should try…" Remus said, giving her a very marauder look. He wrapped his dirty and newly tattered dress robed arms around his wife's middle. They stayed in this position, man fully taking in his brightly coloured bride, for some time. It seemed in these brief moments of time they could stay be together, they were able to take away some of the pain and guilt and frustration from the past twenty-four hours. They stood in the middle of the cold cell, where anyone could see them, holding each other.

"Oh, speaking of weekends in bed, I've been meaning to ask you about something Remus John Lupin." Nymphadora said, not breaking the warmth passing between them, but certainly putting a damper on it with the use of Remus' full name. "What is this about you buying a house?"

"Ah, well, I was going to be telling you about that…" Remus said, dropping his arms from around her waist to down to her hips. "Who told you about it anyway?"

"I had to find out last night at the Weasley's house. They said it was that cottage we saw during a mission together?"

"Yeah, you remember that one in Hertfordshire, where we were chasing Dementors?"

"The one with the ivy covering the front?"

"Yes, and we had to stop inside you get you a bandage for your knee?"

"Hey, that tree root came out from nowhere-"

"Well, I was walking around that area the other day-"

"Why on earth where you over there?"

"And I saw that the house had a For Sale sign in front of it-"

"And you HAD to stop inside. Remus Lupin, you have to have the most unhealthy obsession with old homes."

"Well, you said how much you loved it because it reminded you so much of the old English country side homes."

"Yes, well I didn't mean I wanted to own it."

"You don't want the house?"

"No, I do, its just, darling, we need to talk about these things as a couple. You don't just go around buying houses on a whim, and then not tell me about it so I have to find out by Molly Weasley."

"I know, I just wanted to surprise you… That's mostly the reason for my objecting to us having a honeymoon because I spent most of the savings on a down payment."

"You know I really am please about this Remus. I was going to ask you if we could buy a home soon, I was getting far too antsy in that apartment."

"Really? You're not mad or anything?"

"Well, I'm not mad, just worried about what else you might have spent without me knowing." Tonks wasn't really angry, or even that concerned Remus had gone behind her back to give her the greatest present anyone could have. In fact she was quite happy about the fact that their relationship had finally come to the point when they could start their own home together, a place where they both could feel safe.

"I solemnly swear that I have bought nothing else. That's a Marauder's Promise." Remus said, holding up his right hand in a solemn oath.

"You do know that a Marauder in its typical sense of the word is a liar and thief, and therefore the promise of a Marauder completely contradicts itself?"

"Since when have you become the Professor?"

"Since the old one has taken to his old crafty school ways. Not that this professor is complaining mind you," Tonks said wrapping her arms around his neck. "I always have much more fun with Marauder Remus, than Professor Lupin." She gave him a quick kiss. "So, when do we move in?"

"As soon as I get out of here. I spent the night before our wedding in the bedroom with a mattress on the floor. I brought some of my books, and some of the old stuff from my parent's place over."

"Well, give me the key, and tonight I'll go and bring some stuff over tonight."

"You know, we were suppose to go over after the wedding and hopefully christen the new house and our new marriage in it. Not having you take shifts to get all of our old stuff into the new place."

"When do we have to be out of the flat?"

"End of the month."

"Shit, Remus that gives us two weeks to pack and to move in!"

"I know, but that damn old lady said that if we were going to stay any longer in the flat until after the end of May, then we're going to have to pay rent for the next month. And I didn't want to fork over the galleons for a week or two when we wouldn't be living in it."

"Let's not talk about money any more. Let's talk about something else."

"Like…" Remus said, not daring to bring up the issue of his father, or the man claiming to be his father again. Nymphadora seemed firm with her theory, and Remus couldn't blame her for her convictions. She did bring up valid points. But something inside Remus told him that this man, however lost and tired he had appeared, was the same happy-go-lucky John Lupin Remus could remember from his youth.

"How about, books. You love books. Have you read any lately?"

"Nymphadora…" Remus said, glancing quickly over to a spider that was making its way down the damp wall.

"Ok, maybe not books, but really Remus, let's talk about something that doesn't involve money, politics, or lycanthropy."

"Order Business?" He offered.

"Or lack-there-of. I think were at the calm before the storm point in this war. Things are just starting to slow down in the means of attacks and killings. I think Voldemort's planning something big. Either that, or Minerva had not told me about anything not wanting to spoil our after wedding bliss."

"Like this hasn't already done so…" Remus said, waving a hand around at the gloomy cell.

"I wouldn't say that, I would say that this has merely confirmed that the bonds of the love cannot be broken by magic or law."

"How sentimental." An all to familiar voice said. The couple turned around quickly to see the young Junior Secretary to the Minister staring at them through the bars.

"Ms. Tonks, you are violating about ten different laws by standing in that cell with that thing." Percy Weasley said, looking in the direction of Remus.

"If you were referring to the spider on the wall, because that is the only 'thing' I can see from there I am standing, I was not aware of breaking any laws." Tonks said icily.

"Watch who you are speaking to, Ms. Tonks, or the repercussions of your actions will be severe."

"Yeah, well…" Tonks merely said, because the cautionary look Remus gave her told she was not to cross Percy Weasley, anymore than she had.

"I have come to escort you out of this cell, your time with the captive has long been over."

Nymphadora gave a sad look to Remus, who gave her a swift kiss, and a tight hug before saying, "Don't worry love, tomorrow morning, this will all be over."

Percy Weasley forcibly pulled Nymphadora out from the cell she was in. He was not that much bigger than Nymphadora herself, but the pressure he was pressing on her upper arm was enough to drag her about. Not losing her grip on her upper arm, he took out his wand to magically lock the cell shut. He took her back to the room where the guard was now gone from his post and her wand was waiting.

"You're wand, and one picnic basket." Percy side, handing her these items from behind the counter. "If you would tell my mother not to try and send anymore food to other convicts, it would be most appreciative."

"Why don't you tell her yourself Percy?" Tonks said, trying to keep her voice even. She was so sick of putting up with his man who was younger than she was, but who acted completely superior.

"Excuse me?" Percy said, astounded that she had the gall to speak to him in such a manner. He pushed his horn-rimmed glasses a bit further on his nose before looking at her square on, arms folded across his chest.

"What I mean to say is, why don't you go and visit your poor mother, and have a nice chat with her and tell her all about how you don't approve of her trying to feed a starving man."

"That… man," Percy said the word with a certain amount of disgust. "Is not starving by any means."

"And how would you know? Have you been there with him when he was so sick the Healers in St. Mungo's thought that he had not much time to live? Are you there sitting by his side after the full moon, praying he hasn't done damage to himself? Have you ever tried to feed him, when he would rather take the food to people whom he deems needs it more than he does? When you have done all those things for Remus Lupin then tell me, and then you can have the nerve to even presume what he goes through every day of his life."

Leaving Percy without a word to say back, Tonks turned on her heel and Apparated from the Ministry.

Tonks was certainly in a state the entire evening. She did not have a chance to go over to the new house, not knowing what spells or charms Remus had placed on it. So she spent the rest of the evening helping Mrs. Weasley make dinner (well, taking the ends off of the string beans), and chatting with Bill and Fleur. She was completely out of tune to the dinner conversation, which proved to bring the happy news of granddaughter for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sometime by the end of October. She could not concentrate on the meal in front of her, and barely ate anything. She was tired, and worn out from being so angry at the ministry.

The Ministry had once been a place where she had once thought it upheld the ideals of being equal and fair to everyone who enter it. The Ministry she was sure, had brought an end to Voldemort, making her childhood safe and enjoyable. This was one of the reasons for her becoming an Auror, because she felt she had to give back to those who had helped the world in its time of need. But of course this was before she new the truth. And now she just wanted to leave it for good. There was no point to her staying at her job as an Auror than for the decent salary, which with a new house was needed, and her work for the Order. If it weren't for the Order, she would have quit long ago.

"Tonks dear, are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley said, still glowing from the news of Fleur's pregnancy, but looking concerned all the same.

"What, oh, yeah, I'm fine Molly." Tonks said, looking up to notice that she, Ginny and Harry were the only ones left at the dinner table.

"It's starting to get late, why don't you go to bed early dear, you're looking rather peaky."

"Yeah, I think I will, thanks for dinner Molly." She said, not noticing she hadn't touched a bit of the delicious food. She knew she would be ravenous in the morning, but for now, all she could think about was the single piece of stale bread and the lone cup of dank water Remus was living on.

Sleep did not come easy for Tonks, who tossed and turned most of the night. Her last thoughts before she could fall asleep were about Remus and the outcome of the court hearing. When sleep had descended over her, her dreams turned to the darker days of the war she had encountered at her work with the Ministry. She woke up and found it was almost two o'clock in the morning. Tonks wondered what had brought her back to reality, and quickly realized the aching in her stomach was telling her of being terribly hungry. Trying to fall back asleep after that seemed impossible, so she made her way down the stairs to find something to eat. But it seemed that Tonks wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping.

"Hello, Tonks dear," Mrs. Weasley said. She was in her fuzzy blue bathrobe, and faded pink slippers sitting at the kitchen table, waiting it seemed, for a kettle of water to boil.

"Wotcher Molly, couldn't sleep either?"

"No, I was just thinking about poor Remus I suppose, acting like the mother hen as Dumbledore used to say. Why don't you have a seat, I just put the kettle on."

"Thanks Molly," Tonks said, finding her all too familiar seat at the Weasley table.

"I'm sure it's been nice having your mother here through all of this," Molly said, getting up to turn off the stove as the black kettle whistled merrily.

"Oh, yes, she's been… uh, great help." Tonks said, giving Molly a forced smile. In truth her mother had been more a curse than blessing in the past forty-eight hours. Having recognized her daughter's deep affection for Remus was one thing, but to suddenly be concerned about everything he did, and everything about his life was another. It seemed now that Andromeda Tonks had done the impossible (marry her daughter off to a respectable man), her new goal in life was to become the over protective mother Remus once had. She was slowly becoming obsessed.

"Your mum," Molly said, smiling trying to think of the right words to describe Andromeda. "Well, let's just say I think it's been the years of interfamilial breeding coming out in her finally."

"I can't even imagine how my cousins are, they must be insane with all of the Black blood running through their veins. Luckily, I think I got more of my father's traits than mum."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Mrs. Weasley had, giving her a small wink, before placing two steamy hot mugs on the table. They sat in respectable silence for some time, sipping slowly on the hot tea.

"I don't suppose you saw _The Evening Prophet_ tonight have you?" Molly said, after some time. Tonks, who had just taken a rather large sip of tea, merely shook her head.

"Well, it seems your little incident has been brought to the public eye," Mrs. Weasley said, standing up to get the latest copy of the newspaper. "Here it is, it's not front page news, but there's a good size article that is not appearing in the Newlyweds area." Molly said, handing her the paper, and pointing to the local news section.

_**LONDON WEREWOLF TAKES A BRIDE**_

_This weekend marked the first of the breeches made by werewolves in the London area, as one Remus J. Lupin, locally known werewolf, broke a new law placed for the protection of the entire wizarding world. He has allegedly taken a wife, against her will, "to prove a point," says Ministry correspondent Percy Weasley. _

"_Lupin is trying to show the world how werewolves should be treated as equals, and should be given rights, such as marriage, just as normal wizards have. This simply cannot happen." _

_Lupin, who had once been appointed to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has recently been causing trouble for the Ministry of Magic with the recent protests of the new laws being passed. The woman in question, a Nymphadora Tonks who is currently working for the Ministry, has also been seen with Lupin at these rallies. _

"_I see them all the time down here trying to get the laws changed," says a Ministry employee who would not reveal their identity for the safety of her small children. "They're always down here stirring up trouble, and I guess they finally decided to take it too far. Werewolves should be locked up without question in my opinion." _

_The Ministry arrested the werewolf Lupin at his wedding, in the late hours of Saturday evening, where the two had been joined illegally in the bonds of matrimony. Though the ceremony took place, there is debate whether the marriage is to be annulled. There will be a court hearing on Monday morning at Eight AM to decide the fate of this couple. _The Prophet_ will follow up on this story once more information has been brought to our attention. _

"Well, this will certainly put a damper on future evening parties." Tonks said, throwing the newspaper aside. "No one will want to invite us because it seems Remus has taken me captive. They won't know what they would do hosting a known werewolf and his captive slave-wife."

"I know dear, but they had to add some sort of spin onto the story, otherwise the public would sympathize with your case."

"I guess this will make it easier for Remus to explain to Greyback if he ever gets word about this." Tonks said, looking gloomily down at her mug of tea. "Lately, I have been wondering whether we should have gotten married at all. For all the trouble it's caused, I don't know if it was even worth it. I mean we were perfectly content just living together. We didn't think it would be this much trouble."

"Nymphadora Tonks!" Molly Weasley said, giving the young woman a very accurate impression of her own mother. "You should never doubt where love has taken you. Remus and yourself have been through enough pain and devastation, it's true. But the pain merely cements the deep bond you both have with one another. Don't for a second doubt that, because when there is doubt in a relationship, the foundations will start to crumble."

"I know Molly," Tonks said, looking up with her eyes bright. "I love Remus so much. But he doesn't need this. He has a full moon in two weeks, and they are not feeding him. And now, he's being accused of being some perverted freak!"

"Well, I think I speak for Remus when saying marrying a werewolf wouldn't have its downsides. But Tonks, if Remus had married anyone else, I would never have thought it would last. I have hope for the two of you and your future together."

"Thanks Molly, you're support in these past three years has been incomparable. I feel like I can talk to you about more of this than I can to mum, because it took her so long to come around to our side. And dad, well, I don't usually talk about my sex life with my father."

The older and younger women at the kitchen table shared more than the wisdom of their ages with another. They helped each other resolve their own insecurities and helped to make hopes further bloom. It was much later when Molly had said they should both go and get some rest.

Tonks slept much more soundly that night, and in a few short hours, an anxious Hermione Granger was waking Tonks up.

…

Remus heard from down the hall the sound of footsteps. Sleep had been very scarce for him that evening, being so worried about this fateful morning. Without any dates or facts to support their case made Remus very uncomfortable. He thought without some hard evidence, they would have no case to present to the court, making them appear foolish and unintelligent.

"Prisoner 764, we are here to escort you to the washroom so you may be presentable before the Wizengamot." A large guard said, holding up the door to the cell Remus was held in.

"Oh, thanks," Remus said, looking down at the state of his appearance. He hadn't bathed since Friday; _I must reek of mold and damp depression,_ he thought.

Remus was taken to a small bathroom where he was allowed a shower and someone was to quickly and magically clean his clothes, although the stale smell had not been removed. Remus felt completely refreshed after his quick, cold shower, and changing back into his nice dress robes. He sat waiting for further instructions in a small holding room, with several guards watching over him. He looked around at the large clock hanging on the wall. It was quarter till eight. The hearing would be starting soon, and he would have like to talk with Nymphadora before it got started. _Poor Nymphadora_, he thought sadly. _She has been so brave for the both of us. She deserves so much better than this life._

"Prisoner," A voice called after him. Remus fell out of his reverie and quickly turned to see who was addressing him. It was Percy Weasley, standing behind the squat form of Dolores Umbridge.

"It is time for the hearing to take place. We are putting you into the holding chair, where you will be bound for the remainder of the trial, until the court will take a break to come to a decision."

"Am I allowed to speak to my wife before hand?" Remus asked, almost knowing the answer.

"Of course not Mr. Lupin," Umbridge said in her dangerous sweet voice. "Hopefully if the court is successful in their decision making today, you will never see that little mutant freak ever again."

"Don't you dare," Remus started to say but Umbridge started to click her tongue.

"No, no, no Mr. Lupin. I don't think it would be wise to start back talking me just yet." She said smiling sinisterly sweetly into his face. "You know, I never had the, ah, pleasure of teaching at Hogwarts while you were there. But I heard that you had been one of the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers they had ever seen. Pity, that you can never hold a respectable position ever again." She gave him one last glance and waddled away with Percy following her close behind, leaving Remus fuming over her words.

Two large guards escorted Remus into the large room, and were placed into the infamous chair, that quickly bound tight cold mental chords around his wrists and legs. There was no one in the room at that time, but soon, the higher-ranking judges came filing in. A small audience started to gather in the lower stands, and Remus was happy to see the Weasley family, Harry, Hermione and Andromeda and Ted Tonks come in a short while afterwards. But the one person he counted on was nowhere to be seen.

"Well, I believe we should start this meeting of the Wizengamot." Rufus Scrimgeour said loudly, quieting everyone in the room down. She wasn't coming, Remus thought sadly. Maybe everything going on right now has made her leave.

"Remus John Lupin," Scrimgeour stated loudly and clearly. "You are here before the entire Wizengamot today accused of committing the crime of breaking the protective law that states no werewolf could be married to any human, whether wizard/witch or Muggle. You are also accused of the crimes of kidnap, resisting arrest, and not disclosing your present condition to an employer." As Scrimgeour read off the list of accusations, Percy Weasley and Dolores Umbridge shared a smirk with one another from across the courtroom. "How does the defendant plea?"

"Not, ah, guilty I suppose. I'm not exactly sure how I am accused of kidnap, and resisting arrest. These are crimes I am not familiar with."

"So you have, in the past, not disclosed that you are a werewolf to an employer before, is that true Mr. Lupin?" Umbridge spoke up from her seat.

"Well, this was before the new conditions for applications were put into place Officer Umbridge. I believe the incident you are speaking of was with a Muggle grocer. I didn't feel I should let him in on my being a werewolf, and exposing the magical world.

"Is this true Dolores? That this happened before the law was instated?" Scrimgeour asked perplexed.

"Well…" Umbridge said, her voice only slightly faltering. "That still does not excuse him from his other crimes."

"Yes, Mr. Lupin, we are now going to be giving you time to say your peace about the crimes that have been brought before you today."

"Well, I know nothing about kidnap or resisting arrest…" Remus started off.

"The kidnap charges were for the one, Nymphadora Tonks, and it says here that at the time of night in question-"

"My wedding day, you mean." Remus finished politely.

"Yes, that," Scrimgeour added lamely. "That you had refused to come quietly and the guards had to forcibly carry you away until they could Apparate you to the Ministry."

"At first I did not go with them this is true. I had politely asked them why they were interrupting my wedding night, and when I told them about how Nymphadora is a metamorphmagus, and therefore, technically not fully human, they got testy. One of the larger guards, after binding me and taking my wand away, picked me up and forcibly took me away. As for kidnapping Nymphadora," Remus chuckled lightly. "I think it would be more accurate to say that Nymph kidnapped me, and on more than one occasion."

"Are you accusing Ms. Tonks of kidnap?" Umbridge asked. "Perhaps the two of you could spend a night or two in Azkaban…"

"No!" Remus said quickly. "No, of course Nymphadora has never kidnapped anyone in her life. And neither have I. I know what you all are thinking; how can a beautiful, talent, young witch want to get married to an old, poor werewolf like myself? Well, if someone told me about our story from an outsider's position, I never would have believed it myself. But here we are, with two of our greatest friends having recently died, the war about to erupt, and we're having a wedding. We love each other Minister," Remus said, appealing to the Minister of Magic. "It's the plain and honest truth, if Nymphadora were here today-"

"She is!" Molly Weasley said, excitedly from her seat, before having her husband calm her down.

"Yes, Ms. Tonks is waiting outside." The Minister said, giving the older woman a stern look. "We thought it was in her best interest to let her give her own testimony when we are finished with your own."

"Ah, well when she does come in to speak with you, she will tell you exactly how much she had to fight for my affection for almost a year, because I always thought that she was too good for me. You see, the marriage that took place on Saturday was between two people who love each other so much they wanted everyone to be a witness to this love. It was not the act of a lecherous old werewolf taking a young mistress. And I would like to think that anyone who was there to take part of that wedding would testify to that cause."

"Thank you Mr. Lupin for your testimony. We would like to now bring in Nymphadora Tonks, while Mr. Lupin, you can wait outside. A guard will see you out."

"Thank you Minister," Remus said, as the tight metal chords released him and taken out by one of the larger guards. As he was walking out, a glimmer of pink caught his eye.

"Nymph!" He shouted out, trying desperately to wiggle free from the grasp of the guard.

"Remus! Don't worry Remus everything will be all right! We're going to beat this thing!" Nymphadora said happily, and she gave her husband a quick glance over her shoulder, as a guard opened the courtroom door to her.

Remus sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room, as a guard hovered over him. He tapped his foot in nervous anticipation. How long had it been? Ten minutes? No surely, it's been longer than that. But before he could finish calculating what time he had left the courtroom, the nervous chatter of a crowd came out from the courtroom. Remus stood up quickly, trying to spot someone close to him to get details.

"Remus!" Andromeda Tonks shouted over to him. She came scurrying along, pushing her way through the crowds to get to her son in law. The Weasley family, Harry, Hermione and Nymphadora Tonks, who was walking with her father's arm over her shoulder in a supportive gesture, quickly followed her.

"You would have been right proud of Nymphadora, Remus. I don't think I have ever heard her speak so eloquently, and without tripping over her words!" Andromeda said happily.

"Yes, our Nymphadora has done the Tonks family proud today." Ted Tonks said, ruffling Nymphadora pink hair.

"Dad, come on…" Nymphadora said. "Hi Remus," she said, and then giving a quick look around at all the people watching, gave Remus a big kiss right on the mouth.

"Nymphadora!" Andromeda yelled with shocked. "Not in public please dear," she said, lowering her voice.

"Sorry, I've been wanting to do that for a while." Tonks said, smiling brightly at the pleasant surprised look Remus had on his face.

"Well, thank you for that," he said after a while.

"I just hope everything works out today," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Don't worry Lupin," Harry said, giving his godfather a pat on the back. "If it doesn't there will always be a repeal and more people can testify. It was weird though to see Umbridge back again. Brings back memories of school." Remus gave a small look down to Harry's hand, that still bore the remarks of his times in detention with Umbridge.

"How long did they say we had to wait?" Remus asked the party around him.

"They said they were going to try and have their decision in a half hour at the most. But I think Scrimgeour will see our side of the story because he was never a big fan of Umbridge," Nymphadora said with a smile. "The amount of paperwork she's made him fill out lately, he's always complaining about it around the office. Says we shouldn't have to deal with it when there is a war going on."

"Well, maybe he will see right through that fake, toady smile she has," Harry, said.

"I suppose, all we have to do now is wait." Ted said, looking up at the clock on the wall.

"That reminds me, Remus, I brought along some food for you." Mrs. Weasley said, taking out a cloth-rapped meal from her large purse. "Tonks had mentioned to me that all they feed you in those cells is bread and water."

"Yeah, that's for this Molly," he said, gratefully helping himself to everything the small package held.

The group all sat down in some of the remaining chairs and waiting to be called back into the courtroom. They shared a brief laugh about what Sirius and James must be thinking of their quiet friend Moony now; married and arrested in one night was quite an accomplishment by Marauder standards. Soon enough however, they were being ushered back into the courtroom to see what was to happen to the ill-fated lovers. As soon as Remus was put back into the chair, which thankfully did not bind him again, and Nymphadora had her own chair to sit in, the Wizengamot filed back into their respective seats.

"Well, I want to thank everyone for being here today," Scrimgeour had forcibly, as though it was standard to have to say these greetings. "Remus John Lupin, you were brought before the Wizengamot on this 8th Day of May, accused of various crimes. To the crimes of kidnap and resisting arrest, we find the defendant not guilty." There was some applause from the Weasley crowd at this pronouncement. Percy Weasley, from his perch in the Wizengamot seats looked disdainfully down at his former family. The minister held up a held and silenced the crowd once again. "And as to the matter of not stating your condition of lycanthropy to the Muggle manager, no charge has legally been brought against you." The courtroom seemed to breath a fair bit easier for hearing the petty crimes had been dropped.

"As for the matter of violating the protective law, we do find the defendant guilty."

"NO!" Nymphadora said, jumping out from her chair and was swiftly standing in front of Remus, as though shielding him from the words of the Minister could save him from his fate.

"Calm down girl," Scrimgeour said. "You were always much too emotional during Auror training." He chuckled appreciatively as Tonks blushed hearing this. "The punishment we have concluded with is that because you were bonded by a certified minister, what God has bound by love, no man can put asunder. However, this Ministry does not recognize the marriage. You may go about your life as man and wife, but when legal matters are concerned, you are still two people and not one. WE are going to have to ask you Mr. Lupin, to be given a number by which you will have to identify yourself with, if you ever come in the perimeter of the Ministry ever again. More laws are in the motion of being put in place for your kind Mr. Lupin. This seems to be the first time you have been brought before the courts Mr. Lupin, if anymore matters are to arise between either yourself, or your partner, the Ministry will take more decisive action, and your outcome will not be as lucky."

"Oh, ok," Nymphadora, said, as she turned around and faced Remus, who seemed to be happier than he ever had been.

"Well, that concludes this session of the Wizengamot. If the scribe could record the time, this meeting is now adjourned."

The couple was soon flooded with well wishes from odd members of the crowd, before being hugged heartily by Mrs. Weasley, and greeted tearfully by the Tonks family. "Oh, Tonks, it must have you're your testimony that did it for them." Mrs. Weasley said, dabbing the tears from the corners of her eyes.

"Yes, you raised hell in that courtroom my dear, and it paid off!" Ted Tonks said, coming over to give his daughter a large hug.

"Everyone," Mrs. Weasley shouted out to the courtroom, even to the people they didn't know. "We'll be having everyone over to our house for a bit of a party. Call it a reception!" She was soon dragged out of the courtroom by Arthur, who was having a bit of a heated discussion with his own wife. Remus distinctly heard the words, "you can't trust everyone you meet Molly, and they all of them are certainly aren't coming over."

After they had been interviewed by _The Daily Prophet_ and once again been wished well by numerous people, most of them being Tonks' colleagues from the Ministry including Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad-Eye Moody, Nymphadora, Remus, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny all Apparated back to the Burrow. It looked as though everything from the night of their wedding had magically appeared once again. All the food, the good company and music was there once again, sitting neatly throughout the lower level of the Weasley house.

Toasts were given, and the wedding cake, which had thankfully by the power of magic kept fresh, was cut and smashed into faces. Beaming faces could be seen on Nymphadora and Remus, for the bride and groom felt as though no time had passed between Saturday night and Monday morning. As though the days that had passed never happened and their wedding was to be celebrated for many more days to come.

The party carried on well into the night, with some memorable moments made by the Twins, and their new Exploding Champagne bottles. Soon friends and other family members were starting to leave the Burrow, giving Tonks and Lupin even more words of sagely advice. Soon, Ted and Andromeda were saying their tearful goodbyes, leaving the group to Arthur, Molly, Tonks and Lupin (the kids had gone off to their own after party, funded by Fred and George). They sat in front of the fireplace, feeling exceptionally full and happy. Brandy and tea was passed around, making everyone sleepy and content. Remus tried to stifle a yawn. He couldn't wait to get a proper night's sleep again in a real bed. He took Nymphadora's hand and began to unconsciously rub the front of it with his thumb.

"Well, I'm sure Molly and I wouldn't want to keep you two from your paradise suite or whatever you have planned for this evening." Mr. Weasley said, giving the couple a small smile. Remus and Tonks looked at each other with an odd expression. They had reservations at an Inn in Hogsmeade, but that was for Saturday night, and surely, they wouldn't give the room back to them again.

"Arthur, the least we can do is to help clean up this place before we leave. After all, there was no need to have us come over after the hearing." Remus said, still holding Nymphadora's hand.

"Nonsense Remus," both Molly and Arthur said at the same time. They gave each other loving looks before Mrs. Weasley continued to say. "It was our pleasure to help out with anything that the two of you need. You're more than welcome to stay here for the night. I believe the children might be staying with Fred and George in their flat in London."

"No, really Molly, I think that we should try and go to the new house." Remus said, and Nymphadora gave him a quizzical look as to try and figure out what house before it dawned on her that it was 'their' house they would be going to.

"Well, alright, Arthur, why don't you help me to start putting these dishes away." Mrs. Weasley said pointedly.

"Yes dear," Mr. Weasley said, leaving the couple to be alone.

"Remus, if we don't get to that house soon, I think I'm going to literary explode from wanting to get my hands on you." Nymphadora said in a quick whisper, as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went to start taking dishes to the sink.

"Then we have no time to waste…" He said with a lustful grin, and the two of them said a very heartfelt thank you to the Weasleys, with a promise to come by tomorrow to help out with any more cleaning, and Apparated back to the cottage. Remus took out his wand to undo all of the magical protection, before Nymphadora opened the door. But as she tried to walk inside, Remus scooped her up into his arms. "Welcome home, Mrs. Lupin."

"Why, thank you Mr. Lupin, but I am very capable of walking."

"I know you are, but isn't it traditional to have the groom carry his new wife across the threshold to their new life?" Remus asked, placing her gently back down on the ground.

"Well, I suppose it is, but then again, I do not remember tradition also involving incarceration for two days and no wedding night to speak of."

"Well, we'll have to make up for that now do we?"

"I'm counting on it," Nymphadora said, as Remus began to ravish her neck and jawbone with quick intense kisses. He started to guide her towards the direction of the bedroom, when she steered him instead to the wall.

"You want it standing up?" Remus asked, his voice husky from desire.

"For starters," Nymphadora responded, grinning.

Remus pushed her hard against the wall behind them, and faintly they registered that a newly hung picture shattered to the floor. A moment later his lips were pressed passionately against hers. They both with a hasty need began to take off each layer of clothing, without missing the pulse of the quick, sultry kisses. With their mouths still locked in a hot, wet kiss, Remus picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He had her pinned to the wall and soon the two connected in a way that was never felt before by either of them. This was more than primal lust; it was the act of creating and confirming their deep and beautiful love for one another. They soon were engulfed by the waves of ecstasy, and screaming out each other's names, consummated the marriage.

They soon found their way to the bedroom, after taking many detours, finding places to explore in the new, empty home. Remus had plainly decorated the bedroom, not knowing what a proper home should look like without the help from his wife. They lied in each other's arms on top of the mattress on the floor, listening to the sounds of their own breathing for a time, and feeling perfectly content with their new world.

…

Sunlight came pouring through the windows, with no curtains to lessen its intensity. Nymphadora opened her eyes sleepily from the bright glare, and woke to find Remus completely asleep beside her. _This certainly was the plus side to marriage_, she thought, _finding a handsome man in your bed very morning. _She very carefully got out of bed without waking up Remus. She pulled on one of Remus' discarded Oxford shirts, and went downstairs to make some breakfast. She began to notice the charming parts to the house now, with all of the sunlight coming through the windows. It certainly needed a lot of work, but it had a graceful elegance all of its own.

She found the kitchen tucked away toward the back of the house, and opened up the fridge to find what was inside. Remus certainly did not think to buy groceries when moving items into here, she thought sadly. But there was enough to make some scrambled eggs for the both of them.

After pulling the cooked eggs off the stove, which had thankfully not burned on her first attempt, a small knocking was heard. There was a door from the kitchen and dinning area that lead outside and she quickly peaked her head through the glass window to see if someone was outside. She spotted no one, and decided to continue eating her eggs. Then she heard the knocking again, this time a little bit louder. She got up from her chair, and went towards the front door. She again peeped out through a nearby window and saw, to her astonishment that there was a person standing outside their door. At this angle, Tonks couldn't figure out if it was a man or a woman. Thank Merlin she had left her wand on the floor last night. She grabbed it quickly before opening the door a crack and called out, "Whose there?"

"Nymphadora, its Minerva, will you let me in please, I've been standing out here for over fifteen minutes." Tonks breathed a sigh of relief and let her old professor in.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry, I completely forgot about Remus just getting out." She said looking at Tonks' appearance, whose hair was back to the dark brown color it was on her wedding day, though it was thoroughly disheveled, and wearing nothing but Remus' old shirt.

"Oh, it's alright," Tonks said, who still in her morning state couldn't find anything wrong with her old professor coming to call at this hour. "I would ask you to sit down for some tea, but as you can see, we have very little furniture right now. But we have a kitchen table and some chairs, and I just made some eggs."

"No, no thank you Nymphadora. I've come to tell you and Remus some frightful news."

"Oh dear, what is it? Nothing to do with Harry, or any of the kids?"

"I'm afraid it is, well, it concerns all of us really. It seems Harry has finally tracked down the last Horcrux, and we have reason to believe that this might be time for the final battle."

"Oh, no, where is Harry right now?"

"Well, as I suppose you might know, after last night, they went back to the Weasley twins' apartment in London. Well Harry thought that it might be a good idea to stop by 12 Grimmald Place. A few of the Order members who had been staying here for a brief meeting saw him coming in. They said he was disoriented, like he had a bit too much to drink that night." Tonks blushed slightly remember she had done shots with the lot of them that night. "But I guess, the last of the Horcruxes had been in Headquarters this whole time. It was a necklace that had belonged to Salazar Slytherin, and Harry destroyed it last night. Well, Voldemort is certainly going to notice when pieces of his soul are being destroyed, and this being the last that does not reside in his body, he knows that it is now or never to kill Harry. I believe that he has started to rally once again all of the dark creatures together-"

"Nymph, sweetheart, where did my boxers get to?" Remus' voice called, as he came down the stairs, stark naked. "Bloody hell Minerva!" He said spotting the old woman and running quickly back up the stairs. Nymphadora burst out laughing and the expression on Minerva McGonagall's face was priceless.

"I can, uh, step outside for a few moments while you two, get your things together." The stern looking woman said, quickly making her way towards the door. Once she was safely outside, Nymphadora came up the stairs, laughing harder than she ever had in her life.

"Remus?" she called to him, once on the landing. Last night there were no lights on to see which bedroom was theirs.

"You should have said something before I made a complete fool of myself." Came a timid voice from a locked door.

"Open up, Remus." Nymphadora said, coming to the door in question. "Besides, I think it did Minerva some good seeing a naked man for once in her life."

"Yeah, well it didn't need to be me." He said quietly. Tonks heard the door closest to her unlock, signally for her to come in.

"I don't know why you're so embarrassed," she said, walking in and taking a proper look at the bedroom.

"Well, lets think why I should be embarrassed Nymph. My former head of house, teacher, colleague and superior just walked into my house to see me completely naked. I'm sorry but that is a just cause for extreme embarrassment."

"Here," she said, holding out the lost shorts. "Put your clothes on so we can go down to talk with her. She has some really important news."

"Why didn't you wake me up then?"

"I thought you could use a good night's rest after spending two nights in a jail cell."

"Well, you should always wake me up if there is an emergency. Especially when it comes to Harry."

"It does concern Harry, so hurry and pull your pants on so we can hear the rest of this. It's probably life and death."

"You had better be joking." Remus said sternly, throwing a shirt over his head and headed down the stairs. He went over to the front door so he could let in the Headmistress.

"Sorry about that Minerva, I – ah, didn't know we were expecting you this early."

"No, it's my fault entirely. I should have known better than to come calling early in the morning to the flat of a newlywed couple."

"Nymphadora said the news you have is urgent." Remus said quickly, just wanting to hear the message so he could go back to wallowing in his embarrassment. Minerva repeated the same things she had told Tonks just minutes before hand.

"So what does that mean, 'he's rallying up all the dark creatures'?" Nymphadora said, taking a look back from Minerva to her husband. Remus' expression held a grave smile as he looked back to her own worried frown.

"Well, it means that the time has come for Fenrir Greyback to see exactly where Remus' loyalty lies." Minerva said quietly. "He'll hunt you down Remus, and I'm sure he will ask for a way to prove once and for whether you are with the pack, or with the wizards. And I'm afraid with your marriage happening just a few days ago, that yourself and Nymphadora are in grave danger."

…

**A/N**: This is the longest chapter ever thanks to a very boring plane ride over the pond. Anyway, moving is certainly not been an easy task, and it has not made easier with all of the morning sickness. I miss London terribly and James and myself are counting down the days till we can move back (which won't be for some time).

**Thank you** to everyone who posted me with well wishes and praise for the chapter. It means so much to me that I'm getting support for my work. Without it I probably would have ended it with chapter three. The **job opening for a beta is still available** for anyone who is interested. Just email me or post a comment and I will be more than happy to give you the job.

Complements and Complaints are most appreciated!

-Gwen


	9. A Perilous Voyage to an Unknown Land

**Disclaimer: The characters are the property of goddess divine, JK Rowling; the story is my own. **

**Chapter Nine: A Perilous Voyage to an Unknown Land**

There was an eerie silence that passed between the three people. No one wanted to breathe than to dare break the silence. Tonks just looked helplessly around at the two older figures, lost to understand what was going on. She could not seem to grasp everything that was now happening. _They were in danger?_ Well, there was a war going on so of course, the entire wizarding world was in danger, this was no special news to her. Yet she could not understand what had Remus so worried. She could stand the silence no longer.

"What exactly does that mean?" Tonks asked. Minerva and Remus gave her a look that seemed to reveal just how young she really was.

"Well, Nymphadora," Minerva said, "I'm not sure if you are aware about what happened the last time the height of the war was going on. Of course, you were only a very small child so you wouldn't remember much would you? No, I suppose not," the aging professor said, answering her own question. "Well, every time the Dark Lord was going to make an important kill on a family, or on a particular witch or wizard, he would make sure that in the days, or even hours leading up to the attack that his Death Eaters would be organized for the event that if he should not succeed, there would be someone to take over and the 'purifying' of the nation would continue. An attack on a family or an individual at the hands of the Dark Lord personally is a rare occurrence. He usually has one of his many minions do his dirty work for him. However, when he does venture out to make a kill himself, he is well prepared for the event of not returning. It seems the only time he was not prepared was the night he attack the Potter family." Remus shifted uncomfortably from his stance, and Minerva gave him a sad smile. "In addition to rounding up Death Eaters," she continued, "he would also gather up dark creatures, including Fenrir Greyback's underground werewolf pack, to complete some of his more deadlier acts in the event he might perish."

"So you're saying," Tonks said slowly, starting to put two and two together. "That because Harry has now found the last part of his soul, that he will planning a massive attack?"

"Yes, and I believe the attacks that are sure to follow in the next few days are going to be the worst seen in the history of wizard kind. Because now Voldemort does not have his Horcruxes to rely upon, in the event something happens to his earthly body. It will be just him now, and if Harry should succeed with finding him and killing him, then the Dark Lord will be no more. However, his Death Eater will surely follow in his path and the world will not be set right immediately. But we must cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now, my main concern is with the two of you. Fenrir is not going to like your court hearing's outcome Remus," Minerva said, looking over to Remus' pale face. "I'm afraid he might come after Nymphadora as payback for your trying to assimilate so much into wizarding life."

"I'm afraid of that too Minerva, as the thought had crossed my mind since I got out of prison." Remus said hoarsely. He and Minerva seem to be communicating back and forth with one another without speaking aloud. Tonks felt very uncomfortable so she tried to excuse herself out of the room.

"I'll, ah, put on some tea, shall I?" she said awkwardly, and neither Remus nor Minerva assenting the fact that she was leaving.

Tonks moved through the still unfamiliar home into the kitchen to allow Remus and Minerva a few minutes alone. _Maybe McGonagall was overreacting like she always does. She's worst than Moody sometimes with the whole Constant Vigilance,_ Tonks thought, as she cleaned up the cold eggs and found a teakettle, settled neatly in an almost empty cupboard. Yes, Minerva was just being too protective of Remus, just as she had done in his first few years of his attendance at Hogwarts. She needed to stop seeing him as the little boy, who was always so shy of strange people and scared of never fitting in. Tonks poured some water from the sink into the teakettle, before tapping it with her wand to make the water boil. She searched the almost bare kitchen and found, in the nook where bread seemed to fit, a few tea bags and a small pile of Honeyduke's best chocolate. Tonks smiled seeing her husband's secret stash of good chocolate. The murmur of quiet voices was moving closer as Tonks poured the tea into mish-matched mugs.

"… I don't think that you should let her know Remus, not just yet." Minerva's voice could be heard. Tonks set the mugs down on the table, hoping to hear Remus' response, but it never came. Or his voice was lowered to the point Tonks couldn't eavesdrop.

"Ah, I see the kitchen has not be burned down yet," Remus remarked, walking into the kitchen. "I think that's a positive sign that we found a good home to move into when my wife has yet to set fire to the kitchen."

"That was one time Remus, and we had the fire out in seconds." Tonks said, rolling her eyes at her husband, remembering a small fire incident at Number Twelve. "The only damage done was Sirius' eyebrows." The atmosphere seemed to have changed from the cold and insecure feeling from the hallway by the sunlight flooding bright kitchen. Clearly Remus didn't want to be discussing what Minerva had said. The three of them sat in respectable silence for a while, sipping their tea. There was polite conversation made about the house, and other less terrifying subjects. But it seemed odd for Remus to so casually smile after hearing Minerva's report. After what seemed like hours of sitting at the kitchen table with nothing to say, Tonks knew she had to speak to Remus alone.

"I should be at the Ministry right now." She said, staring off to the small clock that was propped up against the kitchen counter. She had made this remark not in actual preparation of going back to the Ministry; indeed, she intended not to come in today, using up another one of her vacation days.

"Oh, yes, well I will leave you two to get ready." Minerva said, getting to her feet. "And I will see you both at the Order meeting tonight." She said, walking out the back door from the kitchen. Once they had heard the pop from her Apparating, Tonks rounded on her husband.

"Alright, spill." She said, staring him straight into the eyes.

"Nymph, there is nothing more to say. You heard everything that was needed to hear, nothing more." Remus said, gathering up their half-drunken mugs of hot tea, and bringing them over to the sink. All the while he could not look at her in the eye.

"Remus Lupin, I would think now that we are married, we could at least be honest with each other."

"Nymphadora, it's not that simple. We have to take into consideration the fact that some of the information that Minerva gave to us is confidential, so there is no mentioning this to anyone, especially Molly Weasley."

"Well, her son is about to run off with Harry to try and defeat one of the most evil wizards of our time. I think she has a right to know."

"She will be informed about the attack plan tonight at the Order meeting. But what I was talking about was Fenrir Greyback. I don't want her worrying even more about you or I. She has enough on her plate to be dealing with besides our wellbeing."

"And how is our wellbeing Remus, because I don't seem to have permission to know about the fate of my life and yours. Merlin, I hate being left in the dark about this!" She was angry now. Why must everyone insist on treating her like a child?

"We are perfectly safe Nymph, nothing is going to happen to us, and nothing is going to happen to Harry and the rest of the kids, so everything will be alright."

"And what about Fenrir Greyback, hmm? What about him? Remus that man could be even more evil than Voldemort, and you are just going to sit there and tell me that everything will be all right. I'm smarter than that Remus. I may be young in years, but I'm not stupid."

"I know your not, but," Remus sighed. He looked troubled. Clearly he wanted to tell his wife everything their old professor had told him just moments before, but he knew that her ignorance would serve her better in the end. "I want to tell you I do, Nymph. Believe me when I say that when I can't tell you certain things about my life it kills me inside. But, Fenrir Greyback is my own personal demon. For me, he is what started the life I have come to know, and now..." He looked away, staring off into his own private thoughts. Tonks hated when he did this, going off into a world completely his own and that could not tend to any other occupants.

"Remus, tell me please, what is going on here?" Tonks said, pleading with him, grabbing the front of his shirt desperately. "Please tell me, you know that you can trust me with anything."

"It's not that I don't trust you Nymph, because I do, with my whole being I do." He gave her smile, wiping a stray tear from her face with his thumb. "It's just not safe," he said, his smile fading and he stared, not into her eyes, but down at the ground. "If I tell you, you'll try and help and then your life would be in danger. And I can't keep putting your life at risk for the sake of my own."

"Please don't start with the 'I'm too dangerous for you' routine. I thought we had been over this before." Tonks said impatiently.

"As much as you can dismiss the fact that I am a werewolf and that I _am_ a danger to you, I can't. I can't helping the fact that everyday I thank Merlin that something horrific has not become of you. Everyday I am thankful that I haven't hurt you, whether directly or indirectly. Involving you with Fenrir Greyback is one of the worst things that I could do to you because of what I know he is capable of. He doesn't listen to pleading nor performs acts of mercy. When he wants to kill, he will, and without conscious or reasoning. He has never regretted killing anyone, while under the full moon or outside of its power. Nymph, I don't want you to be apart of something I can prevent. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you what is going on. All that you need to know is that you are safe in this house. Minerva has consented to be its secret keeper for the time being, and a few of the Order members will hopefully add some more spells for the house."

"Remus," Tonks had started to say, but it was no use. She shook her head and looked back up into his deep grey eyes. "I never thought I'd find someone even more stubborn than my mother."

…

Remus had suggested that they ought to carry on with life, just as they had planned to do, and not to worry about what might be headed in the very real future. They had Apparated back to their old flat, to start to pack up their belongings. They spent a happy morning together finding some once thought lost belongings and remembering what each piece had meant to them before it was carefully wrapped and put into brown moving boxes. It was about noon when they had decided to take a break and Remus brought up having to do some errands later on. He told Nymphadora that she ought to go into work for a bit because she had not gone in yesterday.

"You still have an obligation to the Ministry and to the Order for insider information," Remus said, giving her a small kiss on the forehead. He handed her the deep purple Ministry of Magic robes, which she took with reluctance.

"I know, I just don't want to leave you right now," she said impatiently putting the robe on.

"I told you, I needed to go down to Diagon Alley for a few hours to get some things. I won't even be home. Besides, if you don't go into the Ministry today, you can spend a few hours packing up this place without my help." Tonks made a face, before giving him a slow, drawn out kiss.

"Well, then, I will leave you to your errands, but don't except me to say too long over at that horrid place. I'm still not completely satisfied with the outcome of the trial. Do you think they could help us?"

"Who darling?" Remus said putting his own tattered cloak on.

"The Ministry, I mean, I know they are most likely the foulest form of bureaucracy that our world has, but if Fenrir Greyback is threatening the lives of different families in such a manner, maybe the government needs to be informed."

"Nymph, really, I don't think they will be able to do anything. Right now, the best help that other families in danger have is the Order of the Phoenix."

"So there are other families in danger, its not just our family is it?"

"No, Nymph, please don't start this again." Remus said wearily, seeing where she was heading with her new accusation. "I love you, why can't that be enough?" He leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you too darling, I just wish you would tell me what was going on. You know I hate being left out of things, especially when they involve whether or not you're going to live."

"My life is no more in danger than any other wizard, Nymphadora, so please do not worry about how much longer I have to live. However, I'm not sure how much longer you have if you don't get your skinny arse into the office. I'm sure Robards is going to murder you on the spot for not calling in to tell them you were going to be late." Remus took her arm and pulled her gently out of the flat where they both could Apparate to their own destinations.

Tonks arrived in the Ministry's reception, where the greeting from the guard on duty was less than pleasant. She thought nothing of it, seeing as the old man working there was slowly becoming more and more bitter over the years of working behind the counter. She saw a few of her fellow Aurors on the lift, where they held some polite conversation, but they all seemed to be rather short with their answers, and quickly got off the lift before Tonks reached the floor for the Auror offices.

She got off the lift, where the bustling crowd of talking coworkers, seemed to slow down a bit upon her arrival. As she walked to her desk she could sense the eyes following her. She knew that people were bound to treat her differently, now that she was married, but this was ridiculous.

"Tonks," said the slow deep voice of Kingsley Shaklebolt. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine King, I'm sorry for not owling into the office earlier, things were just a little hectic this morning."

"Well, I can't say that Robards isn't upset about your absence this morning."

"Well, he's just going to have to get over it, because I'm here now." She gave him a coy smile before adding; "it's good to see you back in the office." She said, missing him working in the Ministry, having left to work for the Muggle Prime Minister.

"I'm taking a sick day at the Muggle office, to get some paper work done over at this office, but I'll be back into work tomorrow." He said plainly. "How was last night? I'm sorry I didn't stay longer over at Molly and Arthur's last night. Victoria was having a cow about not having the right drapes in the living room. Her mother is coming into town so everything must be perfect."

"That's alright King, I know how important the coordination of drapes can be. Everyone seemed to have a good time last night, and it was so nice of the Weasleys to lend their home for a little party. Needless to say the twins were out of control, but it was all in the spirit of fun. Reminded me a bit of a party we had at the end of seventh year. But King, is that why it seems everyone is staring at me? Because Remus and I got married?"

"Well technically, according to your hearing yesterday, by law you two are not man and wife." He said, giving her a warm smile.

"I know, I know, but that is a load of bullocks and you know it. But seriously Kingsley, do people think that just because Remus and I got married that I'm some dangerous figure or something? Because they are treating me like I committed murder or some heinous crime like that."

"Well, you broke the law, no matter how unfair and unjust of a law it is. To the stiff minded people in this building, you and Remus are criminals, and this morning's _Prophet_ certainly doesn't put their minds at ease."

"Oh bloody hell, what does the paper say now?"

"You're telling me you haven't read the new article?" Kingsley said, his voice even lower than usual as they reached her desk. Tonks gasped and saw to her astonishment, there were a variety of notes, a vase of flowers, and what seemed to be copies of the recent _Daily Prophet_ article obscuring her desk.

"What's all this then?" She asked picking up the closest newspaper clipping.

_**VISCIOUS LONDON WEREWOLF FREED **_

_On Monday morning, 8 May, Remus John Lupin, locally known lycanthrope and former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was found guilty to the account of breaking the new protective law prohibiting werewolves from marriage. The werewolf's marriage to long time companion Nymphadora Tonks, junior Auror for the Ministry of Magic and only known shape-shifter in Europe, was found in violation and law therefore does not recognize it. In addition to the marriage annulled, Lupin will have to be branded with a magical number that will prohibit him from entering the Ministry without the escort of highly trained Ministry guards. _

The Daily Prophet_ was able to obtain this statement from Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, late Monday night concerning the matter of what _the Prophet_ believes to be a very light sentence. _

"_The werewolf Lupin will now be watched by the Ministry very carefully. He will not be getting away with any other crimes without the full extent of the law coming down upon him. I must tell the public that at this time the Ministry is doing everything in its power to protect the community at large from You-Know-Who, and from werewolves who are threats to the community… more laws restricting werewolves are being debated about right now with the Wizengamot." _

_No word as to what the Ministry is planning for the further protection of the wizarding community, but we are assured that it will be for everyone's best interest. _

The Prophet_ also received this note from Ministry correspondent Percy Weasley: "The werewolf in question, here by called 'creature 6178', will now be watched closely by the Ministry… We have reason to believe that 'creature 6178' is guilty of more crimes than just this recent offense. We have intelligence to suggest that 'creature 6178' was responsible for the murders of two young boys and their mother over the Christmas holidays of the previous year. We are doing everything in our power to bring this dark creature to the just ends he deserves." _

The Prophet_ has no comment from those who were defending Lupin on 8 May, but there is the question of what his partner, Nymphadora Tonks, feels about these new accusations of murder. There is a question has to the nature of this woman's character as to why she would want to choose a werewolf as a husband. Perhaps there was more to the two murders than just an act of lycanthropic rage that night. _The Prophet_ will report if there are any other changes with the case. _

Hot tears where streaming down Nymphadora's face as she finished reading the article.

"You alright Tonks?" Kingsley said, placing one of his large cool hands on her shoulder.

"This… rubbish," she said finally, crumpling up the paper into a tight wad "is what is turning this country mad and scared about what is going on with the war. They're not getting all the facts straight with the slanted garbage that this hideous monstrosity has put out. I mean, hopefully people have enough common sense to see their bias. Because it was just two days ago, when I was the innocent girl, who was taken by the big bad wolf into this marriage against my will. And now, they've all but accused me of murder!"

"Tonks, why don't we get out of here," Kingsley said, looking around at all the people listening in to what she was saying.

"No, I have a job to do. This letters, which I'm sure have nothing pleasant to say, are not going to stop me from doing my job."

"Nymphadora Tonks!" A stern voice said. Gawin Robards came storming over to Tonks' cubicle. It seemed everyone on the floor fell silent to listen in on what the head of the Auror office was about to say. He looked around at the expectant crowd, before saying, "Follow me Tonks, we need to have a private chat in my office."

Tonks looked back at Kingsley who tried to give her a comforting sort of smile as she was led away by her boss.

They walked into Robards' office, which was much larger than most heads of departments'. Although there were large comfortable couches, and a crackling fire in the fireplace, the room felt cold and impersonal.

"Sit." He said, indicating the chair across from his desk. She did as she was told. Robards went back behind his desk, but did not sit down right away.

"You know why I've called you in here don't you?"

"Because I forgot to call in saying I was going to be late?" Tonks said, hoping that all he was going to yell at her about was her tardiness. She felt like she was back at Hogwarts again, and here she was sitting in the Headmaster's office, about to be reprimanded for another act of mischief, hoping her only punishment would be to copy down lines. However, Dumbledore had never in all the time she had been in trouble, give her the look she was receiving now.

"That is another matter we will be discussing later. Right now we are going to be talking about how you are not upholding the image of what a Ministry of Magic employee should be." He sighed heavily and looked deep into Tonks' eyes. "I don't want to fire you Tonks, because you're a dammed good Auror and just a great woman to boot. However, your recent lack of propriety shown by your conduct of breaking the law for your own personal gain goes against everything this Ministry stands for."

"My own personal gain Robards?" She said heatedly. "I fell in love! That was something I had never intended to do while I was this young, and this early into my career. But these things happen, whether they were planned or not. I'm glad that it has because I can finally see myself as a person who is willing to fight for those she loves. And I fought for too damned long to have a Ministry, corrupted by its own stupid prejudices for matters they cannot possibly understand, to take away all of the happiness in my life in one sweep of legislature. I'm not going to let that happen, and if you want to fire me, go ahead. At least I will have more than just a financial sense of security in my life."

Robards gave the young woman a shocked and careworn expression. He certainly wasn't excepting this answer. Perhaps an apology, or an explanation as to why one of the more respected members of the Auror team could go so far astray, but nothing like the speech he just listened to.

"Your disrespect of the Ministry is exactly why Tonks you have not been promoted from your status of Junior Auror to Official Auror. As I have stated before, I don't wish to fire you, and that was not my intention for bringing you in here today. What I am going to do is put you on leave. I can't have you around the Ministry with such publicity going on. You're damaging our reputation Tonks, and maybe with some time off you can learn to appreciate the place where you have grown so much as a person and as a very talented Auror."

"Oh save the sob story Robards, and don't give me any of that bullshit about how I've grown as a person. The only thing that the Ministry has done for me over the past six years of my life is show me what is really important in this world."

"Young lady, you are out of order. It is one thing to speak ill of the Ministry, but to insult your boss, that is means for expulsion from the Auror programme." Tonks had never seen Robards this angry before and was quite certain she was going to be fired. Robards took in a great breath before adding, "as it is however, you will not be fired from your post, and instead be released from the department until a time you can learn to behave." He sighed, and sat down for the first time during their interview. He pulled out a form and began to fill it in while saying in a very strained voice, "Nymphadora Tonks, you are here by put on probation from your Junior Auror post until you can show proper respect for the Ministry and your superiors. You will finish out the week where you will keep a civil tongue and not cause any more trouble. When the week is finished you will not come back to the Auror office until I say you may. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." Tonks said grudgingly. She loved her job as an Auror, she did. But something inside her just made her snap. She was tired of coming into work and listening to the mindless drawl of people talking about matters they knew nothing about. Sick and tired of people not excepting her as a person, but thinking that she was some kind of play-thing, that could be molded and shaped to everyone's will but her own.

"Well, that's everything. You'll still get a cut of your pay, not that you seem to care about being 'financially secure'. You may go back to your desk, where you will clean up its contents. I'll be around in a half hour with some paperwork you can start."

"Yes, sir." She said once more, and Robards gave a nod indicating she was allowed to leave, and she quickly left the office. This was not good news, and she knew more than one person was going to be angry about her new status as 'Auror-on-leave.' _Remus is going to be irate, and Minerva certainly will not take kindly to the fact that she is a Ministry spy short for the Order_. She finally reached her desk, bypassing the staring and whispering of the other officers. Sitting down, she noticed the enormous amount of mail sitting at her desk. She opened a few of the letters, reading for the first time that she was a "murderous dark creature lover, who could only find pleasure in the torment of others." She quickly discarded all of these letters, burning them in her waste bin.

She heaved a great sign, and looked at the simple bouquet of flowers on her desk. These, it seemed, were not from _Prophet_ readers. She found a small card nestled neatly inside the arrangement and discovered they were from the Weasley family. _They are much too thoughtful for their own good_, Tonks thought, smiling for the first time that day. Kingsley Shaklebolt came over to Tonks' desk, trying again to smile reassuringly at her, but managing only a weak grimace.

"How did it go with Robards? You haven't been fired have you?"

"Nope, I'm on extended leave until Robards says that I have enough respect for the Ministry. Stupid bastard." She added to the frown Kingsley was giving her.

"Minerva is not going to like this Tonks. You know how stressed out she is at the moment, and with you not being at the Ministry, it might just push her over the edge."

"I know, I know," Tonks sighed, looking interestingly not at the concerned man's face, but at the flowers on her desk. "But you know how I can get when people are ignorant of the world around them. I just, sort of lost it with Robards when he was telling me that I have always showed a 'lack of propriety' when it came to the Ministry. How I am going to tell Remus, King? He's going to go insane knowing that my big mouth almost got me fired from the Ministry. Especially with him all worried about Greyback coming to attack me, or something…" she said, trailing off and waving her hand dismissively.

"What was that about Greyback Tonks?" He said, sharply grabbing her by the shoulder.

"Oh bloody hell, I wasn't supposed to say anything!" She said, smacking her forehead with her hand and before putting her head on her desk. "Kingsley, I don't know why I am an Auror. I'm rude, disrespectful, and I can't even keep my own family secrets."

"You're an Auror Tonks, because you care about what happens to the lives of innocent people. I don't think you're rude or disrespectful; I think you're impassioned and bold, all of the qualities that make you so wonderful as an Auror."

"You really think so King?" she said, looking up at him from her desk. "Sometimes I feel like the only reason the Ministry hired me in the first place was because of my powers. That they cannot see the person under the pink hair because all they see is the publicity of having a metamorphmagus on their staff."

"Tonks, you are a rare individual. Yes, your powers make you something special, but it is your love for others and passion for living, and just a bit of your clumsiness that makes you truly unique."

"Thanks King, I needed that." She said wiping a stray tear from her eye. "I don't know what has made me so emotional today. Must have been that stupid article that threw me for a loop."

"You're worried about Remus," he said. "You're thinking about whether he is having the kind of day you are."

"I know he's not, he's just off doing errands over in Diagon Alley, and not bothering to tell me what exactly is going on."

"Something to do with Greyback?" he asked tentatively. Tonks looked at Kingsley for a moment deciding whether or not to relay the scattered bits of information that she had heard this morning. Trusting Kingsley she knew he would be able to keep it secret.

"King, let's go to your office." She said getting up from her seat and looking around to see if anyone had been listening in. Kingsley led the way to his own private office. He had been demoted from his Senior Auror position due to the fact he had fed the Ministry for over two years false information concerning Sirius Black. He still had his own office, it was just smaller than it had been, and no longer filled with wanted posters of the infamous prisoner. Once inside the office, Tonks performed an Imperturbable Charm on the door.

"So, this is serious?" He said, looking at Tonks' wand in her hand.

"I just don't want anyone listening in because I don't know how much of this information is really supposed to be kept private." She said simply. Kingsley waited her to start speaking, and Tonks began to pace the floor, telling Kingsley everything that had happened this morning, skipping the part of Remus in his full glory. Kingsley listened carefully to everything Tonks was saying and when she had finished, took a moment to process everything.

"So, you're thinking that Greyback is coming after Remus, but will use you to hurt him, and that Remus in an attempt to protect you, is going to do something extremely dangerous."

"More or less, yes."

"Well, I agree with Remus in not telling you." Kingsley said calmly.

"What?" she said stunned. Kingsley was supposed to be on her side, and not agree with Remus' decision to leave her in the dark.

"Tonks, if I was in Remus' position, I wouldn't tell you much of anything either. I know you, and Remus certainly knows you. When you are faced with a dangerous situation, you try and take control and help wherever necessary. If you were to know about Remus' plan, you'll just follow him and try to help with whatever it might be. Or you would try and stop him from doing it. Not knowing makes you safer, because you will not be in harms way, and Remus is able to carry out his plan for protecting you."

"Yes, but the point being is he is risking his life. Whatever he might be planning is certainly life threatening, because whatever it might be, it involves Fenrir Greyback. That in itself is cause for major concern. I don't want to see him killed when I know there is something that I might have been able to help with."

"Tonks, if Remus was going to do something life threatening, then I think he might have told you."

"That's just the thing King, is that he wouldn't tell me if he was risking his life. Its that whole 'its my life which is much to dangerous for you to be involved in' deal."

"Well, I wouldn't concern yourself with it Tonks, if Remus really thought it was vitally important, he would have told you. I trust his judgment and I think you as well."

"I do trust him, I just don't trust the fact that Minerva McGonagall shows up at our house this morning all worried, and suddenly her and Remus have secrets that do not involve me. I'm his wife for heaven's sake! Aren't husbands supposed to be able to tell their wives anything?"

"That is the general rule, but of course, there has been amendments to the guide lines for marital bliss."

Tonks sighed heavily. Kingsley just wasn't going to understand her point of view, and not hearing the answers she wanted, decided to head back to her desk. When she got there, more notes and what seemed to be a bible sized stack of paper work were waiting for her. She sat down at her desk and looked at its contents. On top of the paper work was a note from Robards.

_I want these finished before you leave the office on Friday. I'll Owl when you are allowed to return. The guards will stop you from entering if you try to come in before I tell you to return. You have been warned. _

_Gawin Robards_

_Head of the Auror Department_

_Ministry of Magic, London_

She crumpled up this note and threw it into her ash-laden bin. She looked around at the other notes lying on her desk. Most of them appeared to be from more Daily Prophet readers. She opened these letters carefully and found once again more letters reader of the disgust each felt for her marrying a "vile dark creature who has no place in the wizarding community." She was surprised to find there were two letters who gave her words of encouragement and gratefulness for marrying Remus. These were from the families of other werewolves.

Picking up the last note on her desk and found the very familiar neat scrawl of Remus' handwriting. She quickly opened the note.

_Nymphadora- _

_I've finished earlier than expected with the errands I needed to get done. I'm now at the apartment to finish with the packing. Meet me there when you're done with work._

_Love, Remus_

_Well, that was thoughtful of him to keep me informed about his every move_, she thought with a slight bit of resentment. There was a fleeting moment when she read the note it was going to confess everything he hadn't said that morning. She starred at the huge stack of paperwork, and thinking it was better to get it a start on it now, than to let it go until Thursday night, she started with the massive five hundred page report.

The clock on the Ministry wall finally reached five o'clock, signaling to everyone that their full day of work had come to an end. Tonks immediately left her cubicle taking the extremely heavy paper load with her. Once up to the top of the lift she Apparated back to her apartment. Ready with her response for Remus eluding her this whole time, she pulled out her wand to open the door but found a note attached to it. Again, she found Remus' handwriting.

_Nymphadora- _

_I've gone over to Number Twelve to check up on Harry. He sent me an Owl earlier and I came right over. The packing, surprisingly, is all done. The boxes just need to be sent over to the house. I know I can trust you to do this part without breaking the valuables (I've labeled them clearly so you can be extra cautious). I'll see you at the meeting at seven o'clock. Molly is cooking._

_Love, Remus_

Another note. He was avoiding her; she knew it now. Tonks sighed, before tapping the handle to the door and opening it with her wand. She walked inside to see the once cozy apartment bare and unfeeling. The cardboard boxes, scattered everywhere, left no warmth to the place that harbored so many precious memories. She was sad to be leaving this place, but she was also glad to be moving into a home.

She looked around at the many boxes, and saw with some amusement that Remus did in fact label in bright red letters CAUTION HANDLE WITH CARE over some of the larger boxes. Not knowing the way to move a great many boxes over a vast distance, she decided to shrink them all and put them into a tote, carefully putting the breakable boxes on top. Having her whole life inside the lime green bag, she made sure that she had left nothing behind. Knowing everything was safe inside the bag, she walked out of the apartment, with no intention of ever coming back.

…

Tonks arrived at Number Twelve completely exhausted and starving, hoping Molly had made a large dinner. Carefully opening the door, and looking out for the umbrella stand, she walked into the old house. Much had been done to make the house suitable to live in for Order members and the like. However, the smell of depression and old bottles of fire whiskey was all that Tonks could sense in the house.

"Oh good evening, Tonks dear," Molly Weasley said, when Tonks managed to entered into the kitchen.

"Wotcher Molly, Fred, George." She said, taking in turn to see the three Weasleys sitting around the table.

"How's Remus? I made my famous spaghetti and meatballs just for him."

"He's fine, I believe," Tonks said slowly. Wasn't Remus supposed to be over here? "Umm, Molly, you haven't seen Remus at all today have you?"

"No dear, I haven't seen him since yesterday. Why do you ask?"

"Well, he left me a note saying that Harry had asked him to come over here to talk about something, so I was just wondering if you have seen him here at all."

"No, dear, I haven't seen him in. But I've only just arrived about a half hour ago. Maybe you should check in some of the rooms upstairs."

"Alright, I'll do that." Tonks said, heading for the staircase.

"Oh, and Tonks," Molly called after her. "Would you mind telling the others dinner is going to be ready soon?"

"Sure Molly." Tonks said pleasantly. As she climbed the old and creaky staircase, Tonks had the very ominous feeling that she was not going to find Remus, nor Harry upstairs.

"Remus?" she called out to the floor. There was no response. She knocked on the nearest door and opened it cautiously. "Remus?" she called again. There was no one in the room. She did so with all of the bedrooms on the upstairs landing. She found only life when she stumbled upon Hermione and Ron, in a rather compromising position; and not wanting to linger, relayed Mrs. Weasley's message of dinner and quickly moved on. She was starting to get worried now. It was unlike Remus not to be somewhere he was supposed to be.

Tonks moved swiftly down the stairs, just tripping down the last three, and went into the kitchen. There were more people now gathered for the homemade meal, but Tonks didn't pay them any attention. She only had eyes for the matriarch of the Weasley family.

"Molly, Harry and Remus aren't here."

"Have you tried looking downstairs at all? The library, the basement, they must be somewhere in this house. Harry knows better than to run off when Minerva's ordered him to keep put."

"I'll check them out Molly, but I don't think their home."

"Well try dear. Are Ron and Hermione still here?" she said, her faced lined with concern. Harry was practically her son, and Remus was just like family. And at this stage of the war with Voldemort, both lives could be hanging in the balance.

"Yes, their upstairs, and I told them to come down for dinner." Tonks added. She didn't wait for a response from Molly, and instead took to running through the old Black Manor. Calling both Harry and Remus' names through room after room made her voice echo through the spacious house. She was scared, nervous, worried and just distraught with the idea that Remus could be out there, hunting down Greyback, and Harry set out to destroy Voldemort. She ended back up in the hall to the entrance, thinking that maybe she should try and find Remus, and not tell Molly what she was going to do.

"Tonks," said a familiar voice from behind her. Coming through the doorway of Number Twelve was Harry Potter.

"Oh, Harry, thank Merlin you're alright." She said almost sprinting over to give the young man a tight hug. "I was so worried that you had been killed."

"Well, not yet anyway." He said rather grimly.

"Oh, Harry don't you start talking like that, please, you're going to get through this just as you always do because now you have all of our support." She said, finally releasing him from her death grip.

"That's what I was just telling him." Said another familiar voice.

"Remus!" She said eagerly, turning around to see her husband locking the door to Number Twelve. She pounced on him and kissed him fiercely causing Harry to look away in embarrassment.

"Well, hello to you too." Remus said, after she had taken her lips away from his.

"Oh Remus, when you weren't here I panicked thinking you had gone after Greyback."

"Nymph, why on earth would I go after Greyback?"

"I just assumed that's what this morning was all about…" she said, looking down in embarrassment.

"Let's go into the kitchen and get some dinner." He said, avoiding again the inevitable conversation of Fenrir Greyback.

The three of them walked into the kitchen were Molly's homemade spaghetti and meatballs were sitting there steaming.

"Oh, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said running over to give Harry a big hug.

"I seem to get this reaction every time I come through the door." He said sheepishly.

"We were worried you had left the house." Mrs. Weasley said, and about half the Order, who were gather around the long table, stood up to shake Harry's hand.

"Where did you and Harry go this evening Remus?" Tonks asked, as Remus pulled one of the chairs out of the table for her.

"Harry and I went for a walk through the park today. I didn't know he had orders from Minerva to stay inside the house until we had been gone for a half an hour. We just walked around for a bit and talked."

"What about?" she said, her voice trying to cover the desperate need for information. He sat down beside her and gave her a look that revealed exactly what she was thinking.

"Well, we talked about a great many things, but nothing to do with Fenrir Greyback, so don't even ask." He said smiling. "Really Nymph, you need to let this go. Everyone for now is out of harms way and no one is going to die."

"But this morning-"

"Was just Minerva over reacting, just as she always does." He said, patting her arm. "Everything that you need to know will be revealed at tonight's meeting." He received the large bowl of spaghetti and put some on his plate and hers. "So how was your day at work? Did Robards want to kill you for coming in so late?"

"Not, exactly…" she said. She wanted to avoid telling him what had happened at work today for as long as possible. She would tell him when she got home from work on Friday, not having access to go back to that horrid place after that. Besides, if something was going on that she didn't know about, bringing up work will only drive other matters away from Remus' mind.

…

The Order meeting had started shortly after dishes were cleared, and Ginny Weasley was shooed from the room by her mother. Once everyone had found a seat, which was hard to do seeing as what seemed to be the entire Order was seated in the dinning room, Minerva McGonagall called everyone to order.

"Now, then, we first are going to be hearing from Kingsley, who is bringing news from the Muggle side of the war. Kingsley?"

"Thank you Minerva. It seems that Voldemort has been taking a much more active role in the killing of Muggle families, whether they have a connection to the magical community or not. It seems…" Tonks was no longer paying attention to Kingsley's report. She should be paying closer attention to what he had to say, because she thought she saw something in the huge report Robards gave her about a Muggle family attacked. But for the moment she was thinking about how she was going to get Remus to tell her what Greyback was up to. She was sure that Remus was just lying to protect her, and that something terribly important was going on. _Perhaps some Veritaserum_, was her first thought on the matters, but she had none handy and it would take much to long to brew. _However, the second best thing was a little seduction and chocolate and he would spill his guts to anyone_, she thought mischievously. A secret smile crept onto her lips as she thought about what exactly needed to be planned.

"Well thank you Kingsley for that enlightening report. I'm confident we will all have second thoughts about using public restrooms from now on. Remus is now going to report on the, ah, creature activity." Minerva McGonagall said, giving Remus a slightly apologetic look about her choice of words. Tonks felt him stand up beside her seat, before looking up into his face, which seemed tired and careworn.

"Well, I'm afraid there is not so much to report this evening. Greyback is becoming more active has the full moon draws closer, and has taken a keen interest into the activities of three families in particular. I was able to contact one of the families today who have now been warned and are taking the necessary precautions. But they know that if Greyback wants them dead, then there is little that will stop him. Hopefully, we were able to intervene in time for them to put up the right sort of spells. Minerva warned Nymphadora and myself this morning that with the end in sight there might be some activity in our end of the woods, but seeing as we just moved, I'm not too worried." He gave a quick smile and nodded his head as if that settled the matter. He sat down, his report finished and looked expectantly at Minerva and not catching his wife's piercing gaze. Oh yes, there was going to be a lot of chocolate involved tonight.

"Thank you Remus. And I am sure the David family will thank you for your help in the matter of their safety. Well, we finally move onto what we have all come here to talk about. And I believe we should have the man who knows the most about it speak for us. Harry?" She said, looking over at the young man. He got up with slight hesitation, looking to Remus, who seems to be giving him support through their eye contact.

"Well, as I have informed the Order of at the beginning of August last year, Voldemort had put pieces of his soul into objects, that held some special meaning to him. The project of hunting down these Horcruxes and destroying them had been the work of Dumbledore and myself during my sixth year of attending Hogwarts. Before Dumbledore's death," he said, struggling with the emotion behind these words, "two of the seven items had been found and destroyed. Over this past year, Ron, Hermione and myself have been searching the all over the country to find the remaining five. Up until Remus and Tonks' wedding, we had found three of them. One of them quite accidentally, and the two others took months to track down. Last night, I came back to this place," he said, looking around the kitchen, not managing to hide his disgust. "Where I found the last one. It was a locket that was upstairs in the glass cabinet in the drawing room." Harry paused at this moment, as though each word was painful and he was trying to fight back tears. He looked once again at Remus, who seemed to give him silently the strength to continue with his report. "Now, all that is left to destroy is Voldemort himself. We are not sure where he is at the moment; we had found his snake, Nagini, in his father's old house, but of course, we did not come across Voldemort himself." At this point Minerva McGonagall stood up and addressed the room at large.

"We have an idea about where Voldemort might have established his headquarters at present, but we are in need of some scouts for the area. Remus has already volunteered after the full moon to take to looking after the spot. Is there anyone who is able to search the area before this time?"

"I'll do it." Kingsley Shaklebolt said. A few others spoke up as well. Tonks tried to catch Remus' eye, but he still had all of his focus on his godson.

"I'll go," she said, hoping this would grab Remus' attention. It did, as he turned around quickly to look at her.

"I don't think that you should go Nymph, not just yet." He said, not raising his voice, but having the stern affect as if he had yelled.

"Why wouldn't it be good to leave, Minerva needs help, so I'm volunteering to go."

"That's fine love, just not right now." He said, as the room soon saw the tension that had been created between the two from Remus not telling his wife what was really going on.

"Darling," she said forcibly, not showing any affection for this term of endearment. "You have just told this entire room that we are perfectly safe. Why can't I help out the Order with this mission if nothing is wrong? Or will you finally admit something is going on here?"

"We'll talk about this later." He said, his voiced lowered, while looking exhausted and angry.

"Right, well Nymphadora, I don't think that you'll be able to take on this mission anyway," Minerva McGonagall chimed to try and break the uncomfortable silence that had now settled over the room. "You still have your job at the Ministry, and with all the attacks that have been going on lately, they'll be needing you now more than ever."

"Well, after this week I can help out because I won't be going back after that." She said off handedly, hoping if it sounded casual then people would treat it as such.

"What was that?" McGonagall asked sharply. "Nymphadora Lupin, please tell me you have not got yourself fired." Tonks felt like her old professor was back at school again, reprimanding her. The only thing that had changed now was the use of her new last name.

"I haven't been fired, per se." She said, carefully avoiding Remus' alarmed gaze. "Robards has just taken me off all cases, and I'm not allowed to go back into the office at all until he's given his permission."

"Oh Nymphadora we need you now more than ever to be helping out with the information at the Ministry. What on Earth prompted Gawin Robards to put you on leave?"

"I snapped back at him for insulting Remus." She said fiercely. She could tell that Remus was growing uncomfortable beside her, every time it was mentioned Tonks had to once again stand up for her decision of marrying a werewolf. "He seemed to think that I did it for my own, what did he say? 'Personal gains,' but I quickly corrected him, and he found it disrespectful, and put me on leave."

"Nymph, you shouldn't have done that." Remus said quietly, still looking embarrassed.

"No, I should have and I'm glad I did." She said with a note of finality.

"I think we should adjourn this meeting," Molly Weasley said, seeing how the couple needed some time alone to talk over matters.

"Yes, this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix has been adjourned. All those who had wanted to search the location in question please see me directly after this and we will discuss the details. That is all everyone, thank you for being here tonight."

As people were leaving the kitchen, the quiet buzz of conversation started up and Remus and Nymphadora were free to talk quietly without everyone listening.

"We are going to discuss this further you know that right?" Remus said steering her away from the kitchen.

"I figured you where about to say that." She said.

"I have to talked to Harry again, to make sure that he is alright. I want you to go back to the house and stay there. I won't be here for very long and then we are going to have a nice long talk about what Robards had to say to you."

"I really didn't say anything-"

"I don't want to hear it right now. Tell me when I come back in about ten minutes."

"Fine." She said, a little harshly before walking out the door of Number Twelve. She Apparated back to the new home, muttered a spell to undo the lock and walked inside. She hadn't done much to unpack the contents of their old apartment. However, in the tedious hours of moving boxes to their proper locations, she was able to get a grasp of what the new house was really like. She liked it more and more with each room she stumbled upon. It was not a very large house, but it held much of what Tonks liked about a home; the love that seemed to emanate from it. The house was located in the outskirts of a Muggle community so magic had not tampered with the old home. She turned on the wireless and sat down on the couch in the makeshift living room, waiting for Remus to come home. It was not long after an old Weird Sisters song had ended when there was a knock on the door. Tonks found it odd for Remus to knock on the door to his own home, but went to open it anyway.

"So are you finally going to tell me what's going on?" she had started to say, but the last of her words never came out because Remus Lupin was not at the door. It was his father.

…

**A/N: Ha! Thought you were rid of 'John Lupin?' Think again. Think there is a connection between Fenrir and John? Hmm… curious.**

**I'm sorry for taking so long with the updating but with the move and with the doctor situation, my life has been a mess and updating has taken a back seat. **

**I'm still looking for a beta (please, please, please!) so to anyone who has an interest in this story, all you have to do is contact me and the job is yours!**

**I am answering questions and responding to reviews now on my sparkly new livejournal, so if you have questions/comments/concerns/hopes/dreams that you would like addressed, they can be found there (the link is in my profile). **

**Thank you to everyone who has responded to the last chapter! Your reviews are really the encouragement I need to get my tired body up and write for a few hours, so please continue with your wonderful responses. **


	10. A Closing Word

**Yes, I have closed down this story. The little baby boy I was carrying died during open-heart surgery. His name was Landon Edward, and he was so perfect in every way. His heart was just too weak for his body.**

**From this point, I really have no desire to continue writing this story. Its been very hard from moving to this country to losing my second child all within a year of another, and so I have lost all will to keep up with this story. **

**I want to say thank you so very much to all those who kept up with the story, and I want to thank everyone who responded with comments and well wishes. You really don't know how much it has all meant to me. **

**Thank you!**

**Gwendolyn**


End file.
